Vampire's Picnic
by QueenOfTheUniverse
Summary: Greg expected the DNA position at LVPD to change his life, but when it does, it’s not what he wanted. Can he cope with the results, or will Nick’s life, now in danger, scare him away from the first chance at love he’s ever had? AU Rated NC17 NG Violence.
1. Chapter 1

CSI: Vampire's Picnic: Chapter One

A/N: Well, as you can see this is an Alternate Universe piece, thus there will probably be some OOC for all characters involved. If you remember Strength of Soul, this is sort of similar, except that Greg has a need for something other than water, a much darker need. Lol, and if you've ever read any of my Net fanfic, you'll realize that for some reason I like doing this to Eric Szmanda's characters. I think he would make a very good vampire... alas... until he plays one on tv or in a movie... all I've got is my fanfiction to keep me happy... lol...

* * *

Greg Sanders never claimed to have a lot of money. What little he did have, he spent on his clothes and his hair. It was more important to him that he look good than anything else, and since he had no friends, he didn't need to worry about the state of affairs at his home. He could, therefore, afford to buy the cheapest house on the far edge of town and not have to bother with painting it, or planting flowers in the front lawn. For miles on either side of him he had no neighbors either.

The house sat right on the edge of Lake Mead, hidden by several large trees and a long dirt drive out to the main street. It was an old Victorian style that hadn't seen any paint in years, the wooden siding gray and warped with age. The lawn was large and unkempt with plenty of bare spots surrounding bunches of grass that hadn't been cut since the previous owner had left.

Inside, it looked just as barren as the outside, with only four out of twelve rooms containing any furniture at all. Those that did, were not lavishly decorated. They held only the necessary items for eating, sleeping, and watching tv, bought at used furniture stores. The only thing he'd spent any large amount of money on were the blackout curtains that adorned those four rooms.

Greg left his large empty house wearing tight leather pants, a fishnet shirt, and tall leather boots with silver buckles up the sides to his knees. Black was his color of choice in order to blend in with the night that was now covering Las Vegas, Nevada. It was also his favorite color during the day.

Heading into the city in his sleek looking, yet cheap Jetta, he avoided the major casinos and well-known clubs. Instead, he found a back street dive, going by the name of Dungeon. He nodded to the thick-muscled bouncer standing by the front door and paid his entrance fee.

Inside, the place was dark, except for a few flashing red strobe lights. The walls were stone, made to look like a real dungeon, complete with chains and shackles hanging from them, as if awaiting prisoners set to arrive at any moment. Loud dance music beat to a strange rhythm reverberating off the walls to the crowd filling the dance floor and the bar beyond.

Dungeon was not an S&M club, but it came close. The website tagged it as a club for those who weren't that adventurous, and only wanted a taste of the whip, to those who were just getting into S&M. Greg wasn't into the S&M scene, nor did he need a taste of it, but this would be the perfect place to acquire what he needed for the night.

Upon a quick check he affirmed what he'd read online when he didn't see a single woman in sight. He grinned at the sleek bodies slithering together before him as he stepped further into the room. Most of the club's patrons were wearing leather just as he was. He noticed a lot of metal clinging to tight pants, and leather harnesses revealing skin and nipple piercings.

If only he could have one of these men for an entire week all to himself, it would mean the world. Just one week. Even though he wanted, no craved, more than that. But none of them would last even one night with him. His face fell at the thought before he had the chance to right it into something another man might want to look at for a few hours.

"Hey, you alone tonight?" A slim young man sidled up to him, in nothing but a pair of tight pants, slit all the way up to his thighs. Two nipple piercings graced his chest, and another piercing graced his left earlobe.

Greg eyed him appreciatively.

"That I am. You?"

"Wouldn't be asking otherwise." The man's eyebrows inched up in a suggestive gesture.

"Grab a drink with me?"

"Sure, if that's what you're into." The man smacked him on the ass. "You sure you wouldn't rather find the back room?"

"Ummm..." Greg felt his face getting hot. "Drink, yeah, that would be good."

"Fine then. Lead the way, babe and we can get you liquored up for the big moment in back."

At the bar, Greg was quick to grab a beer in order to have something to hold on to.

"So, um..." he stammered. "What do you do for a living?"

"Dude, incase you didn't notice, I'm all dressed up, meaning I'd rather not talk about it. I don't want to know what you do either."

"You got family or anything then? Friends?"

"What's with the twenty questions? I got a brother in Alabama, but he's as straight as they come, and I wouldn't do a threesome with him even if he was gay, if that's what you're thinking. I don't do threesomes at all to begin with."

The man turned and left, leaving Greg to stare after him. In all honesty, he should have learned by now not to start a conversation that way in a club. But how else was one supposed to woo another man to a house in the middle of nowhere just to be able to get off and get fed? His stomach growled at that last thought and he had to work hard to quell the hunger that had been building for far too long.

Then, he saw a young man sit down beside him at the bar. He looked just as lonely as Greg felt.

"Hey, you need a friend for the night?" Greg pushed his previous date's beer across the bar toward him.

The man looked up at him, so he could see the piercings in both eyebrows. He was dressed in black with heavy metal hanging off his clothing, and around his neck. His eyes were sad at first, but they lit up when they saw Greg looking him over like a piece of meat. And Greg had the feeling no one looked at this kid like anything other than a piece of meat.

"A friend would be welcome," he said. "Most welcome."

Greg's heart rate soared with excitement, beginning to pound away like a jack hammer as his hunger made itself known again.

"Name's Ron. I just moved here."

"Well, Ron, I'd be happy to befriend you for the night," Greg said, neglecting to mention that he was new in town as well.

He moved forward and put a hand on the other man's thigh.

"I have this insatiable need," he growled low in his throat. "And I think you're the right person to fulfill that need."

Ron swallowed hard. "Yes... yes, I think I know what you mean."

When he saw the excitement building between Ron's thighs, he got to his feet, grabbed his hand, and yanked him out of the club, without even giving him his own name.

"There's a back room!" his new friend hollered over the loud thump of the music.

Greg stopped and brought Ron close enough to whisper in his ear, "Yeah, but I've got an even bigger and better back room at my place. Lots of toys," he hinted. "And I much prefer privacy when I'm with a friend."

He watched Ron's eyes widen before he continued to pull him toward the door and out to his car.

The drive to Lake Mead was quiet. So quiet, he could hear the other man's rough breathing as he gripped the arm rest.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, I'm new to the S&M scene. I'm not really sure this is what I want... or need. I think it is."

Greg's stomach growled at him. "Of course I'm sure. And hey, they say I'm versatile, so we can easily test your limits and things," he spoke easily, so as to keep the man calm and willing.

"Versatile? Limits? What does that mean?"

"Versatile means I can either top or bottom. I make a good sub, but I can also make a very good dom when I'm in the mood. As for your limits, I'm guessing you wouldn't make a good dom. No offence, but you're a bit too timid for that. So we'll see what limits you have for a sub. I bet you'd make a very good sub for someone, long as you're willing to be bossed around and told what to do."

The young man nodded as if he was thinking about it. The way he hadn't balked yet, Greg had a feeling he'd been thinking about this for awhile, he just didn't know anything about it except the idea of it.

"What... what kind of toys do you have?"

Greg listed them off rapidly as they drove up the long drive toward his house, "bench, chains, whip, crop, paddle, sling, gags, blindfolds, dildos, you name it, I probably have it."

Thanks to the darkness, the man couldn't see how dilapidated the house actually looked when they got out of the car and headed inside. He was afraid if he had, he would have run away screaming in terror, the way he was so timid. The mention of the toys he didn't actually own, already had Ron trembling a little, if that wasn't the cold breeze hitting his delicate skin.

"Where are your toys?" the man asked when Greg turned on a small lamp in the entryway to the livingroom.

"In the basement... my own personal dungeon," Greg whispered, turning to him and pushing him up against the wall.

He leaned in and kissed him on the mouth, hot, heavy, and rough, his hands sliding over and under his t-shirt, then over smooth skin. Butterflies filled his stomach, swirling around and around and around as his tongue slipped to his neck. He licked the throbbing vein below his ear over and over again, his hunger almost overwhelming him before his sexual needs and desires kicked in to take control. The man was like putty in his hands.

"Need you. Now."

Greg breathed heavily as he unbuckled the man's belt and pushed his pants to the ground before grabbing his arm and forcing him onto the nearby couch.

"But I thought... toys?" his voice squeaked, out of surprise at the sudden rush, and his own need weeping between them.

"Later," Greg breathed.

In the semi darkness, the rest of their clothes were shed and two bodies melded together for a brief time, filling the room with the sounds, not of passionate love-making, but of a quick and desperate lay.

They came with a cry and a grunt, several minutes apart from each other, the timid man too powerless to protest when Greg continued his harsh, demanding movements inside him until he was finished.

When it was over, Ron collapsed on the couch beneath Greg, exhausted and sweaty, his heart still pounding to the hungry rhythm Greg could hear without even trying.

His sexual needs satisfied, Greg's hunger returned full force.

"I'm sorry," he said while catching his breath.

Unconsciously, he began to lick the salty sweat from Ron's neck, from the pulsing spot he'd found earlier.

"For what?" the sleepy man mumbled.

"Please know I don't do this by choice."

Greg bit him in the neck, relishing in the instant flow of sweet blood into his dry mouth. The man cried out in shock before he began to struggle, to get away from Greg. But Greg's hunger forced him to suck harder, and use all of his strength to hold him into the cushions.

Ron's eyes went wide with fear as his cries lessened to choking sobs. But Greg continued to drink, oblivious to everything but his unending thirst and hunger. The choking sobs changed to gurgles as his body weakened further and eventually gave way to Greg's mouth.

When he had taken his fill, he lay beside the still body, fully relaxed and sated. He didn't move for a long time, reveling in how good he felt just then.

But he couldn't stay relaxed for long, as much as he wanted to. Unlike some vampires who lived on grand estates and had slaves to drink from and slaves to carry bodies away, he had none. He begrudgingly got up and surveyed his work. Noting a small drop of blood on a pure white shoulder, he carefully licked it away before picking up the body and carrying it outside.

He lay the man on the bank of the lake and kneeled over him, bringing his hands together in prayer form.

"Dear Lord, please forgive me for what I have done and help him to rest in peace," he murmured.

Then, without further ado, he pushed the naked body into the water and walked back to the house to crawl into bed.

He sighed himself into sleep, deep under the warm, comforting covers. He had a big day ahead of him... starting a new job... meeting new people... sleep was important...


	2. Chapter 2

CSI: Vampire's Picnic: Chapter 2

A/N: Timeline wise, just imagine this as the start of season one. The only difference is that Doc Robbins, Archie, Sophia, and Hodges are there, Greg arrives after Sara, and Sophia starts off as a Detective. So, there are some slight alterations. But you know what? This is my story, and I'll write it however I want to. So there. Lol, please enjoy!

* * *

Greg took a deep breath and got out of his car. Today he wore a pair of somewhat loose fitting jeans and an ocean blue button down shirt covered with white flowers, underneath the black blazer he'd deemed his best. Blue suede sneakers adorned his feet.

It was his first night on the job, which made his guilt from what he'd done the night before run so much deeper than it already had, as if he could still feel blood dripping from his chin. But he'd learned years ago how to drink neatly, and these days hardly a drop missed his suckling mouth.

This job went against everything he was, everything that he was forced to do just to survive in a cruel world. He tried to remind himself this was just like all the others he'd had over the years, just something to make a little money and blend in, that there wasn't anything different about it.

Only there was.

This one had the potential to change him... on a biological level. Finally, for the first time in over a hundred years, his dream could come true.

Slowly, he walked toward the front door of the Las Vegas Crime Lab and into his new life.

The moment he entered the building he felt an icy cold draft of hatred flow over him. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked around to see where the draft had come from. He saw no one nearby except the receptionist he'd talked to on the phone a few times. Judy was it? It didn't matter. She wasn't the woman he sought out. This woman was pissed. Royally pissed. And if he could avoid her, so much the better.

But the chances of that were almost null and void. He'd stumbled into someone else's territory. No one got that pissed off when they were just passing through. The problem was, he'd already interviewed for the job. He'd already gotten the job, and he needed it more than he'd needed any other he'd ever had, including the time he sold newspapers as a starving human child before the turn of the last century.

He put the thought of the woman out of his head and moved toward Judy's desk so he could check in with his new boss and find out where he was supposed to be.

Just then, a man and a woman rounded a nearby corner. The man was older, perhaps close to fifty, and he recognized him as Gil Grissom, the night shift supervisor who'd interviewed him just the week before. The woman he did not recognize. She was younger, maybe mid-thirties, with shoulder-length brown hair. She turned to face Greg, even as she spoke to Grissom, and gave him a nasty look. The icy draft suddenly lowered in temperature and he knew, without a doubt, he'd found the woman.

"_Awww man, come on Griss. Why do I have to get such a crappy case? And why can't I work solo for once? Geez."_ A thick Texan accent suddenly filled his senses, but as he looked around, he couldn't see the man that had spoken.

Moments later a beautifully stunning man rounded the corner. He had a strong body with just the right muscle build to look handsome, a square jaw, short brown hair, and impressive brown eyes. He wore black work boots, tight dark wash jeans, and a moss colored button down shirt neatly tucked in. Overall, he was sexy as hell.

"_This sucks. Totally sucks,"_ the man continued to grumble even though he appeared to be alone. Who was he talking to?

But more than that, where did he come from? Greg felt an attraction for him like he'd never felt for anyone before, and he'd lain with more men than he could ever count. He reminded himself to shut his mouth before drool began to form at the corners, and forced himself to take another step toward Judy.

Seeing this handsome man, and hearing his voice almost scared Greg. Secretly, he wondered if he had any family or friends that would miss him if he suddenly disappeared. He normally didn't pick men who were that good looking, or seemed stronger than he was, but he would do anything to hear him speak again...

"Griss, come on man, this case?" the man's lips finally moved when he spoke, and Greg found himself mesmerized by the curves of them.

"Yes, Nicky?" Grissom turned to see him.

"At least let me work solo on this one. Warrick's not even here yet! I don't wanna have to wait for him to get here."

Grissom sighed. "Fine. Call Warrick and tell him to meet you at the scene. Also, I want you to tell him to see me when you two get back here about being late. He can't keep doing this. And call me if ANYTHING happens. Are we clear?"

"_YES!" _Greg heard Nicky almost scream, though his gorgeous lips didn't move. Greg quirked an eyebrow in his direction, confused.

"Yes, boss. And thanks, man." Nicky's lips moved this time and he smiled a wide grin, the dimples on his cheeks taking up both sides of his face, as he neared the front door and disappeared through it's silent depths.

Greg found himself grinning too, and was quick to paste on a serious expression when he saw Sara pointing at him, her own face grim.

"Ah! Greg!" Grissom recognized him from the interview and walked right over. "Come on in! Let me introduce you to a few of the people you'll be working with."

"Um, yeah, thanks. That would be good."

"This is Sara Sidle, she's one of our CSIs."

"And I have a case to get back to. Nice to meet you," she said, ice dripping from her voice as she turned to leave.

"I know she can be hard to get along with sometimes, but she's usually pretty friendly once you warm up to her."

"I'm sure she is," Greg said, though he doubted she would ever warm up to another vampire who'd just stepped onto her turf to stay for awhile.

Grissom showed him down hall after hall, giving him the feeling he was a rat in a glass maze. His new boss was a horrible tour guide as he had no clue where he was, the front door long gone from view.

"Hey, Archie, I'd like you to meet Greg, he's replacing Donnie in DNA."

"Oh, well, congratulations man. Perhaps I'll see you on break later?"

"Yeah, sure," Greg mumbled, hoping he would remember who the Asian was and what lab he worked in, never mind that the man had invited him to a break together.

"Bobby! This is our new DNA tech. Greg. Bobby runs ballistics for us."

"Um, nice to meet you." Bobby seemed shy, but also like someone he could easily get along with. He was sure Bobby had family and friends. He hoped he did at any rate. He was cute, with a sweet southern smile.

He was lead down yet another hallway and was beginning to think he'd never find his way out when he saw the DNA lab with all of its familiar equipment. Butterflies began to fly in circles in his stomach as he saw the place where he could finally create the change his body so desperately needed and wanted. Together, the winged insects bumped against the walls of his belly, causing a tornado of excitement to build inside him.

"And here's Donnie, the guy you're replacing. This is his last night. Don't worry, he's great to get along with, and he can show you around so you don't get lost."

He was introduced to the other man and they were left alone only seconds later.

"Come in, sit, sit. Catch your breath, man."

Donnie shoved a chair over to him and he sat down, grateful for the reprieve.

"_Damn, this is worse than I thought. B&E with a dead body. Great. At least I'm working solo for now."_

"Hey, what's wrong?" Donnie asked.

"I thought I heard a Texan accent."

"Ah, that would be Nick Stokes, one of our CSIs," the DNA tech chuckled. "All of the girls have been trying to get him to go out with them since he started here, but he's not much for dating it seems. You'll meet him soon enough. Real nice guy."

But that wasn't what was wrong. Greg was certain he'd seen Nick leave the building to go to a crime scene. And if he had, why had he heard the man's voice as if he'd been standing right next to him?

Greg put all thoughts of the Texan out of his mind, and instead, concentrated on the whirring machines surrounding him. In his vivid imagination he saw himself using the quiet times when he wasn't on break to work on the serum that would change his fate.

But would it speed up his aging so fast that he would die a quick death of old age? Or would it let him gently fall to his death after a few more years? Those were the questions he had no answers for.

A tall woman with long blonde hair rushed in, her arms full of containers.

"Five car pile up. I need this evidence processed ASAP." She then stopped when she saw Greg. "Oh, hi. I'm Catherine. And you are?"

"The new guy replacing me. His name's Greg."

"Right. Well, get on that evidence. I need to know who's who out of all those passengers and drivers."

"Will do."

After asking Greg if he was ready to do the job, Donnie split the evidence between them

and they got to work separating the samples and pulling DNA from each. As they did this, Donnie stayed close to Greg, observing his work every now and then to make sure he knew what he was doing.

"Wow... I've gotta say man, you're really good," Donnie complimented after awhile.

"Well, they didn't call me a genius at Stanford for nothing," Greg joked.

"I guess not."

A few minutes later, Sara showed up with more evidence, a scowl firmly planted on her face. Greg kept his head down while she was in the lab and continued to work on the first set of evidence they'd received. She didn't even acknowledge his presence before she was gone again.

"Is she like that all the time?" he asked once she was a safe distance away from the lab.

He knew she would always hate him in particular, but he at least hoped she was civil to the humans she worked with.

"Eh, some days she's like this, but most days she's at least tolerable. I can say that much."

Greg continued to work with a nod.

It wasn't too much longer when another of the CSIs arrived with even more evidence. Donnie introduced Greg to the well-built black man, and he learned his name was Warrick Brown.

"Does it always get this busy?"

"It's always crazy around here. Of course you get your breaks, but beyond that, don't expect any lulls. We're the second busiest crime lab in the nation, you know."

"And second biggest, I heard."

"You've been doing your homework, I see. And you would be correct."

Greg slowly saw his opportunity to change his biological makeup starting to slide away. Would he ever get the chance to change his identity from vampire back to human? Would he ever be able to claim mortality again?

A pair of arms had him enveloped in their warm embrace and he'd felt their comfort filling him, since he'd officially gotten the job. But now, he felt them slowly begin to let him go. Would he ever be able to feel those arms around him again? Would he ever feel the real arms of a man, holding him while he slept, comforting him when he had nightmares, touching him at odd moments during the day?

* * *

Donnie showed Greg where the break room was located before heading back to the lab to work on Catherine's evidence. Greg, already having eaten for the week, read the notices on the wall instead.

Not two minutes later the door opened and Greg turned to see a hot Texan enter the room.

Nick looked up as the door shut behind him and their eyes locked instantaneously, as if drawn together by a strong magnet.

"_Wow... who are you?"_ the Texan voice asked, lips unmoving, confusing Greg once again.

It was as if, by looking into Nick's eyes, he could see everything the other man wanted. And that everything was suddenly Greg. He seemed to be saying _"Take me to bed with you right now, but don't ever leave me." _

Loneliness crept into Greg's heart just then, loneliness and a sharp ache he hadn't felt in a long time. It was so strong it overrode his sexual needs and his deep, unending hunger, his two constant companions. He wanted to say yes to sleeping with Nick, but he knew he couldn't.

He looked away. Anywhere but Nick.

The other man cleared his throat. "Uh... Nick Stokes. And you are?" He stuck his hand out.

"Greg... Sanders," he mumbled, taking the proffered hand and giving it a quick shake before he let his eyes fall to the floor.

"You must be the new DNA tech," Nick said as he moved toward the counter and began pouring himself a cup of steaming coffee.

"Yeah... I, uh, I am."

"Good."

Greg looked up to see Nick studying him closely.

"I met some of the other guys Grissom interviewed for the position and... well... none of them could have hacked it here. But you... you look like you'll fit in well."

"Thanks... I guess."

"Well, I've got to get back to the evidence." Nick headed toward the door, but stopped and turned back to Greg, a sparkle in his eyes. "I'll see you around. Yeah?"

"Um... yeah. Sure."

And then Nick was gone and Greg was left alone with his empty heart.


	3. Chapter 3

CSI: Vampire's Picnic: Chapter Three

Greg walked into the lab and headed straight for the break room. Two weeks had passed since his first day on the job and already he was comfortable with the building itself and most of the people who worked there.

He began brewing a pot of expensive coffee labeled as Blue Hawaiian. It was the one human drink he could put in his mouth that didn't taste like a combination of motor oil and windshield washer fluid. Therefore, it helped his credibility so no one would question why he never seemed to eat or drink anything.

The door opened behind him and an electric currant seemed to fill the room between himself and the person in the doorway.

"_Why? I still don't understand. It's not like you. I know it's not... so why?"_

When he turned and saw Nick, his jaw was clenched and there was a confused, worried look in his beautiful brown eyes.

"Nick?"

The door softly clicked shut behind the CSI.

"Why did you go there?" he asked, an accusing tone to his voice.

"What are you talking about?" Now it was Greg's turn to be confused.

"The club. Dungeon. I was at a scene across the street last night and I saw you go in."

"That's none of your business. But, since you asked, I'm into that sort of thing."

"No you're not."

"Excuse me? How the hell do you know anything about me?"

"There's something, something about the way you went into that bar that told me it was the last thing you wanted to do. I don't know."

He was right. Of course, he had to be right.

Greg's eyes fell to the floor. This one had been sweet and kind. Offered to get the door, to clean the sheets, to clean Greg when his mind had fallen to Nick and his orgasm had hit before they'd even gotten to have actual intercourse.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked in a low whisper, suddenly standing right in front of Greg.

Deliciously warm hands landed on Greg's hips, curving around to grip and hold, thumbs pressing into sharp bone.

"_There's nothing to you!"_ His eyes widened and his grip tightened.

"Don't touch me!" Greg jumped back as if he'd been burned, only to get caught on the counter behind him. He froze.

Nick's hands loosened and came away, leaving him feeling cold.

"Greg... I'm sorry... I didn't mean anything..."

"_I just... I want... no... I can't... I shouldn't want this..."_

"It's ok," Greg whispered, even as he pressed himself up against the counter, as far away from Nick as he could get.

Nick backed away. "Still, I'm sorry. I... I shouldn't have been so forward..." he sighed. "I wish I could explain what I'm feeling here... but I can't."

"I can't either," Greg admitted, before he realized just what he'd said.

Nick looked around the room, toward the door, and out into the empty hallway through the glass wall. He put his hands on his hips and then crossed them, before dropping them to his sides again.

"You're beautiful... to me... I... I've never felt this... but I... I think I like you... A lot." As he stumbled over his words Greg's heart melted even as he tried to hold it in check. Nick's face was flushed, and he reminded him of one of his embarrassed grade school friends the first time he'd tried to ask a girl out.

This was wrong. On so many levels. Nick was human and he was a vampire. And whether or not he was able to work miracles on his body he wasn't sticking around Las Vegas forever. He would have to leave, and he couldn't take Nick with him, or explain why he had to leave. He also couldn't keep a secret this big from someone if they were going to date. It just wasn't right.

"Most people can only stand me for one night, Nick," he tried to explain as an excuse not to get involved. "And then they're gone. I'm not used to anything else."

"Can we give it a try? I'm willing," Nick suddenly sounded hopeful. "I don't think one night alone will get this feeling out of me."

Greg blinked, surprised again, at Nick's forwardness.

"We have to be professional here. We work together, remember?" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he realized how agreeable he sounded to Nick's proposal when he hadn't meant to be.

"We can be. I promise. I won't touch you in public again."

Doubts and worry clouded his mind. This was not a good idea. He knew it wasn't. But on the other hand, his body seemed to have a mind of its own, one that couldn't wait to have Nick's hands on him again, touching, holding him. For so long he'd wanted someone he could be close to, someone he could curl up next to on the couch while watching tv or reading a book. This could be his chance to get what he'd been wanting.

But he still knew there would be consequences. Nick had friends in mighty places. They both did. If word got out that they were dating, and then if he suddenly got hungry and Nick disappeared, he knew the cops would come looking to him for evidence.

"Just one night, Greg. That's all I'm asking. If it doesn't work out we can forget I even asked."

Greg nodded without thinking.

"Great! I'll catch you after shift then," Nick said before he'd turned and left Greg alone in the room.

... What had he just done?

"Hey, Greg? You ok? You don't look so good."

Greg blinked and finally saw Bobby and Archie standing in the doorway.

"You here to work, or are you here to daydream?" Archie asked, a little worry mixed in with his mirth.

"Yeah, yeah, um, I'm fine. Fine."

He realized he was still pressed up against the counter, still trying to avoid touching Nick.

"You sure? You look very pale. Maybe you should sit down."

Bobby moved closer and guided Greg into a chair, feeling his forehead.

"No fever. How do you feel?"

"I'll be alright." Greg shook his head. "I swear. No need to baby me. Just give me a minute."

Archie handed him a mug of coffee and he begrudgingly made a show of taking a healing sip.

"You sure you don't want to tell us what just happened between you and Nick? I'm assuming he's got something..."

"No, no. I'm good. It's not him. Just me. But I'm good. Thanks for the coffee Arch."

"That should help to wake you up. Alright, well, we'll see you out there."

"Sure thing."

The two lab techs disappeared and Greg was grateful, wondering where he could possibly go so no one would find him for a few minutes. When he realized there was no such place he heaved a sigh and headed toward his lab.

With any luck, all the CSIs were out at crime scenes gathering evidence. And there was none in his lab at that moment that needed processing. With that in mind Greg began working on the serum.

He'd pulled a piece of hair by the root from his own head a few days before and worked on pulling his DNA from it. He figured once he got the DNA he would be able to see what was so different about his from a normal human's. Once he knew what was different, then he could possibly determine how to fix it. He was a genius after all, how hard could it be?

As he continued the process of DNA collecting, his mind wandered back to Nick. Nick, who had just asked him out. Nick, who was a very vulnerable human. Nick, who had no clue about the dangers he was getting himself into. He should have told him to wait until he'd created the serum. Until he was human again and wouldn't have the accidental urge to kill him. But for all Greg knew, that could take awhile. A long while. Or there was always the chance it might never happen.

Nick was just like every other guy he'd ever gone out with for a night. He had to tell himself that. And if that urge to kill and drink came up, then there was nothing he could do about it. True it would mean he'd have to leave his job and disappear again without becoming human, but so be it. Nick was determined to go out with him. He had to take that chance. He wanted to take that chance.

* * *

That icy wave of hatred was always there when Greg entered the lab. Sara had somehow managed to make sure it stayed there, regardless of whether she was present or not. He figured she meant it as a constant reminder of her feelings for him. But beyond that, they'd hardly interacted. When she dropped off samples, the bare minimum of words were always used.

Now, the door to his lab swung open and then shut. Looking up, he could have sworn he saw a thin layer of frost cover the glass walls. A winter coat would have been nice right then, but alas, his was at home in the closet.

Sara marched to his desk and loomed over him as he waited expectantly for her to speak, unsure what she wanted. She had no evidence with her and he had no results for her.

"Get out," she said with barely controlled anger. "Can't you see you're not welcome here?"

"Sara... let me explain..."

"No! There's nothing to explain. Nothing! I want you gone. You're in my personal space here! And you should know that's not kosher. Vampire rule number one! Never live in someone else's territory, and I've already claimed Las Vegas as mine! So get out! Now!"

"Hey, hey, what's going on here?"

Both looked up to see Detective Curtis standing in the doorway.

"Sara, turn down the ice machine. Now. Before someone sees this!"

Greg looked around his lab only to realize that he could no longer see out the windows, through the thick frost.

Sara let out a growl of anger and dutifully did as Sophia asked.

"How did you know?"

"I happened to be in the building when I felt your anger rising... and... saw that frost. Be glad no one else noticed it. Also, there's a lot of things about both of you that I know. Sara, if you're going to insist that Greg leave your city, then I'm going to have to insist that you leave my city. I was already here when you arrived, I just didn't let you know it."

"What? Look, I don't care what game you're playing, but he can't be here. You're obviously new to this lifestyle, or you wouldn't be joking about it like that. When his bodies start piling up on top of mine, someone's going to notice something."

Greg could only stare at the two women as they argued between themselves, shocked he hadn't known a third vampire was in town as well.

"I'm actually six hundred years older than you are, Sara, so shut your mouth and don't talk about things you know nothing about. Got it?"

Sara nodded, surprise covering her features, and Greg wondered how old she was.

Out in the hall, Hodges was passing by, looking curiously through the window at them.

Sophia turned to the doorway and Greg hoped both she and Sara would leave so he could get his work done and contemplate everything he'd just learned. But neither of them did. Instead, Sophia motioned David Hodges into the room.

"What are you doing?" Sara asked, ice still dripping from her voice.

"Showing you something you need to learn. Greg here has no thoughts on leaving Vegas for awhile. So, bodies are going to pile up whether you want them to or not. It's something you've got to accept."

"I don't have to accept anything." Sara's eyes narrowed.

Sophia grabbed Hodges' arm and held on tight. The helpless lab rat looked from her arm to the other two vampires in the room, his eyes wide with terror.

"What's going on?" he asked, voice quavering.

"As I said, bodies will pile up. There's no way around that. But, there is a way you can lessen the number of them."

"Oh God." Hodges began to tremble in her grasp.

"David, stop it."

His trembling stopped at her word.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"I want a drink. Will you provide it?"

"What? Here? Now?"

"You heard me."

He extended his arm without further complaint and she lowered her mouth to the crook of his elbow where Greg could just see the two bite marks already there. They reminded him of needle marks on a druggie. Hodges gave a grunt and squeezed his eyes shut as she bit into his skin and began suckling his arm.

In a matter of moments it was all over. When she released his arm, he held it up, putting pressure on the bite marks, as if he'd done nothing worse than give blood to the Red Cross. There was no mess anywhere, nothing to suggest she'd just sucked his blood.

"Consider that my early breakfast," she said, sending Hodges on his way.

"You just confided in a human. Rule number two says not to..."

"There are no hard and fast rules, Sara," Sophia corrected. "You just wish there were. I confided in him because I knew I could trust him not to tell anyone. Some times I've pretended to be a scientist doing an experiment to get blood. Whatever story you want to spin will usually work."

"You know what? I'm not going to listen to this bullshit anymore. You're just asking for more trouble that way."

"It's worked for eight hundred years. You would refute that?"

"For three hundred years my way has worked. I'm not refuting that." Sara turned to face Greg. "I'm processing your dead body, Sanders. It can only be yours. Two punctures to the neck, that's it. Doc can't figure out how he died. He was found naked and that's disgusting. Just be glad I'm the CSI on the case because I don't want my own bodies to be found, I'll keep yours under wraps too. But don't expect me to be nice to you beyond that. And if you get someone else next time, don't expect me to come running to your aid. Got me?"

Greg nodded without a word and watched her leave. He hadn't even realized he'd been holding his breath until he let it out in a long sigh.

"How... how did you know all that stuff?"

Greg turned toward Sophia. Six hundred years older than Sara... and if Sara was already three hundred... damn, she looked good for her age!

"I feel other vampire's emotions. You feel them too, but only when they're directed at you. Am I right?"

"Yeah... but..."

"I feel them when they're in my vicinity, whether they're directed at me or not. Since you got here, I've known everything that you've felt. And you felt her emotions the moment she knew you were here."

"Very true. But I still don't... Why don't you seem to care that I'm here?"

"Because I believe we can peacefully coexist. As long as bodies aren't piling up, as Sara mentioned."

"So, that... thing... with Hodges... that really works?"

"Yes."

"How did you... How did you come up with that?"

Now it was Sophia's turn to sigh. "Eight hundred years ago I had a girlfriend. Elizabeth." Her eyes suddenly had a faraway look to them. "She was as devoted as a girlfriend could ever have been. We got stuck in a dark, lonely place. Not a single human around aside from her. There was enough food to keep her alive for awhile, but I wouldn't eat any of it.

"When I started to die, to starve to death, I knew I could no longer keep the truth from her. She offered her own blood to keep me alive until we'd gotten out of that place. And it worked. I drank a little of her blood twice a day. Just enough so she didn't pass out."

Greg stared at her, only he was imagining Nick offering his own blood to him. Controlled blood sucking. Was that even possible? Could Nick stay alive like that? What if he got over zealous and took all of his blood in one sip?

"But her body couldn't handle the demands my survival put on it. She lasted about three months after we got home. She couldn't produce enough blood and grew weak. Then she died."

The Detective shook her head.

"Just promise me you won't let that happen to anyone you know. You can't go through your entire life without finding someone you love, even if they are human. Promise me you won't take their blood."

"I promise," Greg said in a stupor, wondering if she already somehow knew Nick had asked him out.

* * *

When their shift was over, Greg met Nick in the empty locker room and waited for him to change into clean clothes.

"I was thinking Frank's," Nick blurted as he dug through his locker for something.

"Huh?"

"Frank's Diner? You haven't been yet?" Nick stood up and looked at him.

"I'm really not hungry right now."

"Me neither, actually."

Nick shut his locker and sat down in front of Greg on a bench.

"How about a movie?"

"It's six in the morning."

"I know a theater around here that's open twenty-four hours a day."

"This is Vegas... of course there is." Greg found himself laughing. "Ok. But is anything good playing?"

"I don't know. Probably something with fast cars, martial arts, things blowing up, and people dying."

"Sounds better than a romantic comedy."

"Let's go then."

Nick reached out as if to take Greg's hand and lead him out the door before he realized where they were and put his hand down.

"I'll follow you."

"Sure."

* * *

At the theater they found the action thriller and settled in together, the only two enjoying the show at that early hour.

Greg jumped a mile when a warm hand slid over his own.

"Please?" Nick asked.

He calmed himself down and allowed Nick to hold his hand. He was surprised at how comfortable it felt and how right. It was his first experience just being with someone, not trying to seduce them, no sex involved, and no killing. It felt nice. Real nice. Comforting, almost.

However, he was very conscious of the fact that next time could be different. If Nick caught him the day before he needed to feed... he didn't want to think about it.

Instead, he thought about Sophia's words. He wondered what feelings he was emitting just then. Did she know he was happy? Perhaps that he was on a date with Nick even? Oddly enough, he found that he didn't mind her knowing his inner feelings. She wasn't like Sara. She seemed more like a wise, old sage, and it felt good knowing she was there, knowing he could tell her about any problems he had, no matter what they were. There was finally someone he could talk to. Finally...

Nick squeezed his hand and his attention returned to the movie just as a car exploded on the big screen.

* * *

"Thank you," Nick murmured when the movie was over and they were forced to separate their hands.

Greg didn't say anything as they left the building, unsure what to say.

Back outside, standing between their two cars, Nick took Greg's hand again and pulled him close.

"Nick?"

"No one else is here," the other man choked out.

"_God... I can't take this anymore... I need you so bad..."_

Finding Nick's eyes, as Nick's free hand found his hip, he saw a deep need he couldn't deny him.

Their lips met in a slow, hesitant, yet needy kiss. The strength in Greg's limbs disappeared, and within moments he was Jello in Nick's arms, unable to tear himself away from the tender lips brushing across his own.

"Can we do this again sometime?"

"Please..." Greg breathed into Nick's mouth as he initiated another kiss. "Please..."


	4. Chapter 4

CSI: Vampire's Picnic: Chapter 4

A/N: Ooops. I forgot to mention the small character death in this story. I won't say who, or when. It might be this chapter, but then again, it might not be. Also, I will point this out, not everyone likes this character, but I will try to show off the good and the bad side of this person. I hope this doesn't ruin your parade, but it kind of had to be done. Anyway, sit back, and enjoy!

* * *

"I saw you two the other day," Hodges said, leaning against the doorjamb of the DNA lab. "What does Nick think about your nonhuman status?"

Greg shoved several chemistry books back on the bookshelf as he hurriedly tried to clean up the lab before his shift ended in fifteen minutes.

"He doesn't know."

Hodges was just acting like a jerk. Like he always did. Only this time, it seemed to be worse than usual.

"He doesn't know? Well, now, that's hardly fair, is it?"

"What's not fair is you spying on us. You had no right."

Greg continued to move about the lab, picking up empty glass vials and giving them a good wash in the sink. He was going to pretend it didn't bother him that someone knew about their relationship. As long as Hodges didn't spill the beans to anyone they knew, he could be ok with it. And when he saw Nick later he would give the man a stern talking to about their relationship going public.

"I wasn't spying, I just happened to catch a glimpse of you holding hands. That's all. Sort of innocent, only not when it's between two men. If you catch my drift."

"Hodges," Greg whirled on him. "Would you please shut up! He doesn't know, and for now I'd like to keep it that way." He turned back to the sink.

"I'm dying, you know."

"I know."

He could practically smell the blood drying up within his coworker's body, he was so close to death. And it wasn't fair to be angry at a dying man who'd given up everything he had just to keep someone else alive. It took a selfless person to do that.

"It wouldn't be fair," the lab tech continued. "For him not to know he's dying too, would it?"

"I'm not killing him!" Anger rose in Greg's voice, and for once he wished Hodges was already dead so he wouldn't have to deal with him anymore.

"I didn't have a choice. But at least I know what's coming. I think it would be better for him if he knew the truth."

Greg snorted. Who the hell was he kidding? Of course Hodges wasn't that selfless.

"I mean, if you are sleeping together..."

"We're not sleeping together!" he yelled. Then his voice softened of its own accord, "I don't want him to die. I don't want to accidentally hurt him."

He stopped washing the equipment he'd used earlier and turned around, not having expected to be so honest with the other man.

David moved further into the room, letting his crossed arms drop.

"You really like him, don't you?"

"Yes."

"God, I'm sorry. This must be very difficult."

"It's the hardest thing I've ever done in my entire life."

"You know, I didn't mean to be so nasty... I just thought... well, I figured, if you were seeing each other, you must be sleeping together, and for sure you..."

David collapsed, mid-sentence on the cold, hard floor like a rag doll, dropped by a hand that no longer cared to hold it.

Greg scrambled around one of the lab tables and tried to shake the other man back into consciousness. He could hear yelling out in the hallway and seconds later Archie ran in followed closely by Nick and Grissom.

"I saw him go down," Archie said. "Is he alright?"

"No! I..."

"Out of the way, G."

Nick knelt on the floor and began CPR as a few of the other CSIs and lab techs came rushing in.

But Greg knew it was too late. Nothing could save him. He'd been dying, just like he'd said, and CPR wouldn't bring back a man who'd died of too little blood.

He shook his head and turned away, not wanting to see the abnormally pale face staring up at him, still in mid-apology. He wrapped his arms around himself, as if a hug would make him feel better.

"Hey," a soft voice chimed right behind him. Greg turned to see Nick. "Are you ok?"

"I don't know," he said truthfully.

He'd never seen a dead person that he hadn't personally chosen to feed on. They'd always been someone he hadn't known very long, only a day at most. Yet here was David Hodges, dead on his lab floor. He was someone he'd known for a few months now and even though he'd been annoying at times, he never really wanted him dead.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Nick kept his voice low and soft, comforting.

"We were talking... he... he was actually apologizing for some stupid remark he'd made... you know he never apologizes... and then he collapsed. No warning. No nothing."

"Ok, thanks G."

Greg watched from a far corner while the CSIs kicked everyone else out and checked the lab for clues and evidence. Catherine asked him a few more questions. He'd only had his back turned for a few minutes. In that amount of time, someone who knew the lab could have easily slipped something into his mouth perhaps. And David knew the lab. There was no time for needles though, or anything else, he told her. Even if Hodges was that skilled and that quick with one.

But why? Sure, he'd been pale for awhile. For the last month or so. But the tech had always waved it off. It was nothing, whatever it was.

When no evidence was found the day-shift coroner took the body and began the autopsy. Catherine and Warrick combed the other labs in the building, checking to see if there was anything out of place, any chemical he may have accidentally come into contact with, or accidentally swallowed, no matter how smart the man was.

"Greg, you want to go get something to eat? Maybe it'll help you feel better?" Nick had found him in the corner of the room.

"No... I'm... I'm fine. I think I'll just head home."

"You sure you don't want any company?"

"I'm sure. But thanks. I'll see you tomorrow, Nick."

Greg brushed past him and headed out the door, almost forgetting to hang up his lab coat on the way.

A wave of comfort rolled over him as he reached the front door.

Sophia knew.

* * *

The coroner could only say that Hodges' body had been shutting down on him for some time, that his organs showed some wear and tear in that one respect. But beyond that, he found nothing. Everyone had seen the track marks in his arm, but no drugs had been found in his system, and nothing was out of place in the lab. In the end his death was labeled as cardiac arrest. It was a mystery to end all mysteries.

Never-the-less, the funeral was scheduled only a few days later. Only those who worked the graveyard shift in the lab showed up, except for the odd inclusion of one detective. Apparently his coworkers were Hodges' only friends and family. Sophia had chosen well. No one would miss him much.

In the back of the room, Nick quietly took Greg's hand and gave it a squeeze. He turned his face into the warm shoulder next to his for a brief moment, wishing he could have more contact with Nick. But the realities of their lives forced them apart only a few seconds later.

He watched Sophia standing off to the side conversing with Grissom. When his boss moved to chat with Catherine, Sophia caught his eye. He told Nick he'd be right back and went to talk to her.

"I'm sorry you had to see that."

"It's ok. We all knew it was going to happen."

"I told him to go home early that day. You know, after this many years you get so you can almost pin point to the hour when it's going to happen. But he wouldn't listen. Too proud over his work, I guess."

"Too much of a kiss-ass, you mean."

Sophia chuckled.

"He really didn't want anyone thinking poorly over him or his work."

"Of course."

"I noticed Sara's not here."

"Lack of feelings?"

"It feels odd to be warm."

"Grissom told me she said she was sick."

"Right."

"That's what I thought too."

* * *

Nick's house was small, painted what could only be described as a combination of tan and ivory with a hunter green trim. The yard was small, but the grass and the hedges were neatly cut and watered on a regular basis.

Inside, the walls had been painted in a lighter shade of the outside trim. Not a single item was out of place, and Nick never allowed the dishes to stack up in the sink. Each room was full of furniture and included a few knickknacks which usually revolved around sports or his college career at A&M.

As compared to his sparse Victorian house, the DNA Analyst did not feel crowded out, but rather comfortable. Nick had impeccable taste and nothing had been bought used or with mismatched fabrics.

Upon seeing the house, Greg often wished he could have one like it someday when he was human again, could afford to spend the money on it, and could stay in one place for a while.

"You really should eat something," Nick tried as he and Greg entered his house after the funeral.

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not."

Nick spun on him, pushing him up against the wall in the livingroom. Warm hands grasped his hips, then found his stomach. His muscles trembled wherever he was touched.

"I never see you eat anything. All you drink is coffee. How the hell do you survive, G? You're almost so thin I can feel your bones."

"But you can't, so I'm fine. Nick, let me go."

"I can't. I'm worried about you, stupid. Don't you eat anything?"

"Yeah, but... I'm on a restricted diet."

"What are you allowed to eat then? Tell me, so I can buy what you need."

"No... I... I'd rather not talk about it. Please?"

"I don't understand why you won't..."

"Because I don't want to think about it. Ok?"

"But you must be hungry. Aren't you hungry?"

"I'm fine. Let's watch TV."

"TV?"

"You know, that big screen over there that plays pictures and makes noise?"

Nick sighed, but let him go and turned on the TV. As soon as the CSI sat down on the long black leather couch, Greg curled up beside him and rested his head on his lap, content just to be near enough to touch him.

However he made it seem to Nick, he was anything but fine.

He wasn't hungry.

He was starving.

And being so close to Nick meant he could easily smell his blood. That sweet blood which called to him and begged him to take just a small sip, if he refused to make a feast of it.

He did his best to keep his yearnings under control by remembering the boy he'd acquired the month before. The boy who'd agreed to play sub to his dom. The boy who would be waiting for him just after dark to satisfy his horrible needs.

As the characters moved on the TV screen in front of them, Nick's fingers mindlessly played with his hair, something he noticed Nick liked to do often. Perhaps it made Nick feel better about Greg and their relationship, but it only made Greg feel worse. He was technically cheating on Nick. He gave the boy the rough sex he wanted every night, and in exchange, the boy allowed him to feed off his blood twice a day.

Sophia swore this method worked, and it must have been working, since he hadn't died of starvation yet. But he never felt full enough even though he now ate more often than he was used to. Never near enough.

And since Hodges' death, he worried about what would happen to him if Sophia had lied to him. He didn't think she had, but if she did, he had a feeling this would be a great way to get two unwanted vampires off her turf.

When he was finally granted the option of a shorter life, he knew he wanted his own death to come slowly. He wanted to have time with Nick when they were on an equal playing field. He wanted the chance to experience real attraction and real lovemaking as a human at least once before he died. He hoped the serum would allow him that much.

Slowly, he felt his vampire fangs creep out from his gums to cover his human teeth. The smell of blood filled his nostrils and a sharp pang of hunger coursed through his body, starting in his stomach and spreading out to his limbs, ending in a small whimper escaping his lips.

Nick sat up and looked down at him. "G? What's wrong? Are you ok?"

He ran his tongue over his sharp teeth. The only thing separating them from Nick's blood was a thin layer of denim and skin. It would take little work to puncture him in the leg and have the feast of a lifetime.

It had only been a month since he'd taken a whole body all at once, yet it felt like forever. His stomach rumbled, letting another whimper escape his mouth as he lurched to his feet.

"Greg?"

Nick stood too, and entered his personal space, worry clouding his eyes, and his thoughts.

Greg pushed him away before he could reach out and touch and he stumbled back into the couch.

He willed his fangs to disappear. When they didn't, he talked around them, trying not to move his lips too much for fear of what Nick would see.

"You have to work tonight, so you should really get some sleep. I'm just gonna go home. I really need to go home." He was ever thankful his voice still sounded normal.

"You've got tonight off?"

Nick looked so confused it almost broke Greg's heart to have to lie to him, but it was for the best.

"I do. I'll call you in the morning."

His legs trembled as he took a step toward Nick when he'd meant to turn towards the door. Just a kiss. Just one kiss goodbye...

Could lead to death, he reminded himself. He spun around and ran from the house, letting the door slam shut behind him.

* * *

Greg had waited long enough, keeping himself locked inside his own house for hours after he'd left Nick. He'd scratched and torn at the old wall paper in empty rooms he'd only seen once before. He pounded the floors with his fists, sobbing as his hunger refused to dissipate, but grew stronger instead. He punched in a wall, creating a hole the size of a large crater.

He tried to bury himself underneath the covers on his bed. The only light in the room, a small lamp on his bedside table, went flying across the room, only to shatter against the wall. Even if someone were to chain him to the bed, he doubted it would do much to hold him back.

He wanted to run out into the yard and scream while he ripped the grass from the earth. But he wouldn't let himself out of the house, for fear he went to his car. He would not kill anyone tonight. He would meet with his sub. His sub would feed him.

When he finally did allow himself to take hold of his car keys the sun had just set. If Vegas hadn't been the city of lights the place would have been almost pitch black. He sped into the city and parked illegally in front of a fire hydrant.

Greg walked quickly down the nearby ally, passing several garbage dumpsters that hid the back wall nicely.

His sub was waiting patiently for him, already on his knees, acknowledging his Master's control over him. He wore tight leather pants, boots, and a harness across his chest. If Greg hadn't been so hungry he would have called him sexy with the slight musculature to his arms.

"Stand up," he ordered, upon arrival.

The boy looked up into his face, then back down toward his crotch.

"But... don't you want me to suck..."

"Stand UP," Greg growled.

His sub did as asked, and he pushed him into the stone wall behind him. Using all of his strength, he held him in place, and dived for his neck...


	5. Chapter 5

CSI: Vampire's Picnic: Chapter Five

"I promised I would call. So I am. Nick, I'm sorry," Greg said, his cell phone to his ear as he sat on the worn hardwood floor of his bedroom. "I'm sorry I ran out on you like that. I just... I..." At a loss for words, unsure how to explain what had happened, no lie ready to hand over, he let his voice drift into nothingness.

"Are you alright?" Nick asked with quiet concern.

He knew something was wrong and he also knew Greg would lie to cover it up. He also seemed to know that it was better not to ask what was wrong, or perhaps he just didn't want to, afraid of the answer he would get.

* * *

The boy fell, like a limp rag, reminding Greg of his coworker's death. Only the boy's neck and shoulder were covered in a thin layer of sticky blood that had somehow missed Greg's mouth in his starving fervor.

He slumped onto the dark pavement himself, his back against the brick wall behind him. He hugged his knees to his chest and stared at the lifeless body. His stomach felt full again. But that didn't make him feel any better emotionally.

The slaying had been quick. The boy had only struggled for a few minutes before he'd passed out, and subsequently died.

Nick would not have had the strength, even if he had more muscle than Greg, to withstand such a slaying of his own body. The faint sweet smell of his boyfriend's blood came back to him, calling him, though his hunger was temporarily sated. He'd never experienced anything so difficult in his life. The need to kill Nick had taken control over him, yet, somehow he'd managed to walk away from him, to leave Nick unscathed.

He'd wanted to kill him, and that thought alone scared him.

Before he realized what was happening, tears were running down his face, washing the blood from his chin in little rivulets. Small tears became large sobs as he buried his face in his arms and knees.

The truth of what he'd done stung his heart like a million angry hornets attacking him again and again without mercy. He'd saved Nick's life for one reason, and one reason only. He wouldn't have tried so hard not to kill him otherwise. He wouldn't have stayed home all afternoon, starving.

But he wanted this idea of Sophia's to work. He wanted it to work so bad, he was willing to starve for it. Because if it worked, it meant he could stay in Vegas for a little longer than he normally would have. It meant he could spend more time with Nick.

Something, somewhere inside, told him not to kill Nick no matter how much he wanted to and that had never happened before.

He sobbed even harder, his body shaking as salty waterfalls tumbled down twin mountainsides.

He loved Nick.

And that was the one thing that had saved his life. Never had he felt something so all consuming. His heart swelled with it, yet backed away from it at the same time. He wanted it. Without a doubt. This was what he'd always wanted. But he was afraid of it too.

Such a rare thing, one of his college professors had said, to be instantly attracted to one's soul mate. He'd laughed at her then. But now... all he had was the tears scarring his face.

That was the reason he couldn't kill Nick. He didn't have to be tough around him, like he did with his sub and other men he slept with. He could be himself, even if he couldn't tell him his deep, dark secret. He could still be more like himself.

He struggled to stand up. Using the brick wall for balance, he put one foot in front of the other and found his way to the mouth of the dark ally. Just up the street he saw someone from the Transportation Department marking down the licence plate number of a car parked longer than the two hour meter limit. He stumbled to his own, still parked at an awkward angle in front of the fire hydrant. After wrenching the door open and falling into the driver's seat he turned the engine and sped away before anyone could recognize him or his car.

* * *

"I'm ok," he told Nick over the phone. "I'm ok."

"Good. I'm glad." His boyfriend's voice seemed only a little less worried than it had been.

"I'll see you at work, Nick."

"Yeah, alright."

* * *

The only other thing in his house he'd spent any amount of money on, aside from the black out drapes, was a police scanner. After he'd gotten a few hours sleep, Greg turned it on, and mindlessly listened to it as calls came in and reports were made of robberies and assaults. He heard nothing about a body being found in an alleyway, with fang marks in its neck. He was grateful, yet confused that no one had found it.

However, he would not return to the scene of the crime to dispose of the body. He knew he shouldn't have left it there. Knew he shouldn't have even killed the boy in the alley to begin with. He should have killed him like all the others, at the privacy of his own home. But he hadn't. And now, he had to live with that. No matter what the outcome.

When he was sure the body hadn't been found as of yet, he got dressed in his usual wild color scheme, and headed to work.

* * *

Alone in his lab, he worked on the DNA evidence his coworkers brought him and when he had a few minutes between samples, he studied his own DNA chart. He had yet to create the serum that would change his body because he needed so much time, months in fact, to stare at the poly markers that created him. They made no sense. He could see that some important things were missing from his DNA, but there were some other additions that he couldn't identify. He'd searched his text books, hunted down information on the internet, and even called one of his favorite professors from Stanford under the guise of writing a science-fiction novel.

Nothing.

There was absolutely nothing. No one knew anything.

Now he looked at the chart and couldn't help but view himself as an oddity. Something, that was wrong. Something that should be avoided by everyone. Something he should be ashamed of. He wasn't normal, and his chart proved it. Would he ever be able to fix himself if he couldn't even tell what had happened inside his body?

"Hey Greg, you doing ok?"

He looked up at the sudden voice to see Sophia in the doorway, her eyebrows puckered in concern.

"No," he admitted with a sigh. "I can't do it. I tried. I really did try your method of drinking. But I'm still hungry afterwards."

She entered the room further and let the door fall shut behind her.

"It'll take some time to get used to it. It took me several months for my body to adjust. It's not easy."

"Yeah, well, you forgot to mention that before. I almost... I almost killed someone important to me... yesterday," he admitted, finding it difficult to spit the words out. "I don't know how I got out of there without... doing something..." His eyes fell to the floor, and if he could have buried himself under the cold tiles just then, he would have.

"I know," she said in that quiet way of hers that let him know she wasn't judging him in the least. "I almost did that too. Many times. All I can say is that it takes time. That's all."

"You know?"

"Your feelings are continuously radiated to me, remember? Though I can choose if and when I want to receive them, lately with you and Sara both, it's not as easy to be choosy."

His face flushed in embarrassment, recalling everything he'd felt the day before: his shame, fear, hunger, hatred of himself, and his love for Nick.

"It's ok. I dealt with the body."

"You... you did? But why? You don't have bodies piling up like Sara..."

"Why not? Friends help each other out, don't they? Or has it been that long since you've had any to remember?"

"It's been awhile. I just..."

"Feelings are feelings, Greg. Everyone has them."

"Not like mine."

"Hey, you know what? I'm jealous of Nick. He's got somebody that loves him more than anyone else in the entire world. That's awesome."

"But I almost killed him yesterday. I'm too dangerous for him."

"No you're not. You're stronger than your hunger, and you proved that because you did not kill him. You just have to believe in yourself, that's all."

She started to head for the door when a question that had been burning a hole in his mind arrived at the forefront of his thoughts.

"Sophia?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think it's possible for vampires to hear the thoughts of humans?"

She turned back to him. "For some, I suppose it's possible."

"Do you think it can go the other way?"

"That, I highly doubt. Humans haven't had their bodies fiddled with, like we have. Well, at least, most humans haven't."

* * *

He let Nick take him home the following morning in an effort to make up to him for running away. He was relieved when he wasn't offered any food this time.

Almost as soon as the front door was shut behind him he was pulled onto the couch by a well-muscled arm. Losing his balance, his body flopped over Nick's. A light kiss landed on his forehead and when he looked up from the black t-shirt he'd been staring into for a moment, Nick was smiling at him. Hands ran over his back and those beautiful lips gently touched his nose. Greg inched forward and met Nick's mouth with his own. Sandwiched between two strong arms and a strong torso, his heart rate began a steady increase. This was perfect. Just where he'd always wanted to be.

His mouth found Nick's chiseled jaw, and nipped at it, then his earlobe, not caring if he got carried away. This was relaxing and fun, more playful than he'd ever been able to get.

"_I don't know what this is that I'm feeling... but I like it..."_

Greg's tongue escaped it's cavity and licked at soft flesh, just below his earlobe, as Nick's hands slipped beneath his shirt to fondle bare skin.

"_How come I've never felt this way before?"_

Fireworks went off in Nick's head, as he continued to lick, harder and harder at the pulsing vein. He found his adam's apple and began to suckle it. His hands snaked up Nick's arms and pressed into his shoulders, holding him down, forcing him to stop moving. He suckled and licked.

"_...neck... fetish?..."_

Greg sat bolt upright on Nick's hips. Keeping his eyes away from the deep browns of his lover, he stared out the window at the green fence in the small backyard. Holy shit. What had he just done?

"What? Did I say something? I swear I didn't mean it if I did... whatever I said."

He hadn't smelled the blood, but the actions were instinct now after years of teasing men just to kill them.

"No. It wasn't you."

Not wanting Nick to touch him as his boyfriend reached out to place warm hands on his shivering arms, he dismounted and sat on the other end of the couch, hugging himself.

"Greg?"

He looked up at Nick hoping the man didn't see the fear he was most likely projecting. "Just promise me you won't ever let me do that again. Ok?"

Nick sat up, still facing him, though only a butterfly of confusion alighted on his brow. "Why? I don't understand. I'm ok with it. I was enjoying that..."

"But I'm not ok with it. Alright? I can't... I have no explanation... other than a bad experience with someone I once knew," he lied. "Just promise me, if I start to do that, you'll tell me to stop. Push me off. Do whatever you have to. Please?"

"Yeah, ok. If you're sure about it."

"I am."

They stared at each other for a few minutes before Nick reached out to him again, leaving his hand open, palm up.

"Come 'ere."

With some reluctance, he took the offered hand, and let his boyfriend pull him back. Though, instead of initiating another make out session, Nick tucked him between himself and the back of the couch, wrapping an arm around him, allowing him to rest his head on his chest.

"Do you want the tv on?" Nick asked.

"Not really."

Nick only held him tighter, seeming to sigh in a quiet contentment, without actually making any sound. Neither said anything more and Greg wondered if Nick had fallen asleep or if he was on the verge of it.

"My family disowned me," Nick said after awhile, as if he was letting a huge weight lift off his shoulders.

"They did?" Greg couldn't imagine a family doing such a thing, even though he knew it happened every day. He especially couldn't imagine one giving up such a perfect man like Nick.

He looked up at his boyfriend, but couldn't see his face from that angle. He stared at the slight stubble growing under his chin. Nick was silent, giving Greg the impression he hadn't planned on saying anything about his family. Then he tried opening his mind up to Nick's thoughts, but either they were locked tight, or he wasn't able to choose which thoughts he heard.

Finally, Nick spoke again, "Five years ago, I told them the truth. That I was gay. And they disowned me. My parents, all my sisters, my brother, cousins, nieces and nephews, aunts, uncles, everyone. They haven't talked to me since."

"I'm sorry."

Greg's hand found Nick's shoulder again, though this time he gave it a gentle rub as he buried his face between his other shoulder and neck, trying to get as close to him as humanly possible. He didn't know how one offered comfort in a situation like this, but Nick appeared to appreciate his closeness.

"I don't pretend to know what I'm feeling right now, G. I've been with guys before. A few flings here and there, you might say. Some of them even lasted a few weeks. But... you... you're the closest thing I've had to family in the last five years."

Greg gave him a gentle kiss below his earlobe and a reassuring squeeze to his shoulder. Nick began to relax further than Greg even thought possible and together they lay on the couch wrapped up in each other until sleep claimed their weary bodies.

* * *

Greg hadn't intended on going out to the bar. Even Nick knew he didn't like to drink. But since Bobby had asked, and a few of the other lab techs were going, he figured he should, just to be friendly and sociable. After all, that was the reason he'd eventually told Nick why he went to the Dungeon club. Just for the company.

He found Bobby, Archie, Ronnie, and Jacqui all seated around a table, each with a glass of beer in front of them and a half empty pitcher in the middle.

The beer was disgusting, though he forced it down in order to look normal for his friends.

"Has anyone noticed that Sara got into some kind of really ugly funk awhile back and she just hasn't gotten out of it?" Archie asked.

"Hell yeah. She's bitching at anyone she can, any chance she gets these days."

"You think it's menopause or something?" Greg threw in, even though he knew exactly why she'd been pissed off for so long.

"Dude, she's way too young for that. Right?"

"Guys, you know nothing about it," Jacqui spoke up. "It's not menopause."

"Then what is it?" Bobby asked, pouring himself another glass of beer.

"If I knew... I'd tell ya. I just know that's not it. Besides, she's like, thirty years old. Way too young."

It all just went to show how much he knew about the female body. At least now they only thought he was clueless about girls. Sara's secret was still safe. And so was his.

"Well, did you notice how much happier Nick seems?"

"In comparison? Yeah."

"Sometimes he looks worried though," Ronnie commented. "And I don't mean Weird Case Worried either."

"True. But I can still tell he's a lot happier than I've ever seen him."

Inside, Greg beamed, and wondered what they would think if they knew he was the cause of Nick's happiness.

"He must be dating someone. That's what I heard anyway."

"Dating? Nick? Those two words do not go together in the same sentence, dear. He doesn't date. Remember?"

"Tell me about it. But something's got him happy. And if it was something like a new car we'd all know about it. So it's got to be a girl," Archie insisted.

"Yeah, but who?"

"What if he's gay?" Greg suggested, just to test the waters.

"What?"

"Gay?"

Heads swivelled in his direction with wide eyes and open mouths.

"Are you sure?"

Jacqui snorted. "Hell, it would make sense. If he wouldn't go out with any of the pretty girls who begged and pleaded."

"I don't know. But Jacqui has a point. I was only tossing out a suggestion. I don't want to get the rumor mills going. But why couldn't it be true?"

Bobby nodded in agreement with him. "It could be. And if it was... and if I wasn't already planning a family with Jack.... damn... he's really hot!"

"Like we don't know that?"

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late," David, the coroner's assistant, grabbed another chair and pulled it over to sit beside Greg at the table. "We had a few complications with a dead body. So, what did I miss?"

"We were just talking about Nick."

Archie waved over the waitress and ordered two more pitchers of beer.

"And I was just commenting about how hot he is."

"Oh, yeah, if I was gay I'd totally go out with him."

"You would?"

Now the heads swivelled toward David.

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"Only that I saw him first," Bobby said with a smile.

"Aren't you living with Jack?"

"Yeah, but that's beside the point. I'm talking about if he wasn't in the picture."

"Right..."

Greg watched his friends argue over his boyfriend, and did his best to hide the shit-eating grin he wanted to display. He sighed to himself. If only he could tell them the truth.

He didn't know what Nick was like before he met him, but he was glad he made Nick happy. He wanted him to be happy. He just hoped Nick would be able to handle it if he had to leave under circumstances his body would never let him forget.

Silently, he wondered if they knew Nick had no family now, that they were his family? Knowing that tidbit stung a little. Nick was almost the perfect silhouette of the men he chose to feed on. Only he had many more friends than those he'd slept with in the past. He felt better knowing people would miss him if something happened to him.

"_I wish I could know what's holding Greg back," _Nick's thoughts barged into his head.

He swallowed the last of his beer, telling himself he would die before he drank another, and gave his mind up to Nick's.

"_I'm sure he wants this, just as much as I do. He seems so happy. But he keeps jumping away from me. Like I'm going to hurt him or something. I want him to feel comfortable with me, I just don't know how to help him get there..."_

_

* * *

  
_

A/N: Just so you're aware, there should be about 9-10 chapters in this story total. I'm working on getting this done as soon as possible, but since I just got my job back after being laid off a month ago, my time will soon be limited. I'm not sure when my first day back is yet, but I'm going to try to get all these chapters finished and posted before then.

I do have many more stories lined up, including one about Kristy Hopkins, and a few for my Don't Cry Daddy Series, but I will probably be taking a break from fanfic to start planning and plotting my next NaNoWriMo novel. I can't tell you how long a break it will be, but I can't wait to start my Kristy story (entitled 'Sanctuary'), so it might not be too long.

If you want updates on when you can expect my next story after this one, join my personal wiki at QueenOfTheUniverse(dot)wetpaint(dot)com. And remember, that same account you use for my wiki can also be used for the Official CSI wiki! CSI(dot)wetpaint(dot)com. Character bios can be found there, episode summaries, a dictionary for forensic terms is also there, and lots of forums, and pages for your favorite ships, with plenty of external links!

Sorry, I don't mean to make this A/N so long, but one other thing... I know none of you went to WriterCon last weekend, since I was the only CSI fan there... and such a huge fandom too... oh well. Anyway, I just wanted to let you all know it was a blast! I love hanging out with other people who love fanfiction, listening to people talk about it, learning how to make it better. Hey, you want to know how to write a fight scene? I learned how. It was so much fun! Check out their website WriterCon(dot)com, and join! Let them know you want another conference (they usually do them every other year) and you want a focus on CSI. We're cool too, and we need to be there!

Ok, that's it. I'm gone. Lots of writing to get done and so little time to do it!


	6. Chapter 6

CSI: Vampire's Picnic: Chapter Six

Greg's stomach made several flips as he struggled to hold the beer down.

"Are you sure you're ok? You do look awful pale." Bobby was the only other lab tech still at the bar with Greg.

They stood together outside near Bobby's car.

"No, I'm fine," Greg insisted.

"Well, alright then. I'm gonna head home. I'll catch you tomorrow."

Once his friend was gone Greg made his way to his lone Jetta and collapsed in the driver's seat. He only had a few minutes to wait before a truck entered the parking lot and parked beside him.

Moment's later Nick was opening his car door.

"You called for a taxi service?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Nick gave him a hand up before closing and locking the door for him.

"How much did you drink, G?" Nick asked as he drove out to Lake Mead.

"Not much," he admitted. "It's been so long since I've had a drink I forgot how much my body hates alcohol."

"You gonna make it home?"

"I hope so."

* * *

Nick pulled into his gravel driveway interspersed with weeds, not too much later.

"Why do you live all the way out here?"

"Cause I like being far away from people?" He hadn't meant that to come out as a question.

"No you don't."

Nick held his arm as they crossed the yard. Some of the trees seemed to be swaying ever closer to him, as if they could actually pick up their roots and change location, as if they were out to get him. He clung to Nick and tried to walk as straight as possible.

"How would you know that?"

"Because I've seen you around other people and I can tell."

He decided it would be better not to say anything else on the subject. His boyfriend was both right and wrong but there was no way to explain it.

Even feeling sick to his stomach, Greg was conscious of Nick's reaction to the house. He'd stopped, looked up at it once, and then kept walking forward, as if nothing was inherently wrong, but something was confusing him.

Greg had never shown any of his places to anyone he was even remotely friends with, never mind someone he was in a relationship with. It was awkward and he felt a little ashamed of his horrible existence compared to Nick's nice place.

In the doorway Greg stopped and stared at the scuffed wood floor.

"What?" Nick rested a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing. I just didn't... I don't think you should see..."

But it was already too late. Nick had found the small table lamp in the dark, reached around Greg, and flicked it on.

"Bathroom?" he asked, seeming to ignore the sparsely furnished and musty smelling livingroom. He put an arm around Greg's waist and lead him further into the house.

Greg pointed out the way, already knowing Nick wouldn't turn around and go home.

He eased Greg to the linoleum floor when they arrived and began wetting a washcloth at the sink.

"What are you..."

Unable to finish his question, he lurched forward with just enough time to reach the toilet before the beer made a reappearance. A soothing hand rubbed his back as he emptied his stomach. When he sat back up Nick met him with the wet cloth and proceeded to wipe his mouth. Greg leaned his head against his shoulder.

"You feel better?"

He nodded, enjoying the comforting feel of the cotton t-shirt and warm body beneath his cheek. They sat together for what seemed a long time until he was sure his stomach was empty.

"Here, swallow some water."

Nick handed him a paper cup and he did as he was instructed, not minding the taste of water as compared to the beer. He handed the cup back to Nick to throw out once his mouth felt a little refreshed.

"You want to go to bed?"

He nodded again and Nick helped him to his feet and guided him to the next room.

Greg looked down at the double mattress on the floor and felt the shame creeping up his neck and into his face.

"I'm sorry... you don't have to stay."

Nick continued to guide him towards the makeshift bed with its navy blue comforter and pale green sheets before turning him around.

"Don't apologize." Nick's hands came up to cup his face. "Do you want some crackers or anything?"

Greg blinked. Then shook his head. When he looked up at Nick, the younger man was smiling.

"You'll feel better in the morning."

He received a kiss to the forehead and then Nick was methodically undressing him. He then shuffled him into bed when he was down to his boxers.

"Don't leave," Greg said, surprised at his own voice. He hadn't meant to say it. It would have been better if Nick did leave. But his boyfriend was already kicking off his boots and undressing.

He remembered their time spent curled up together on the couch with Nick's arms wrapped around him, and he willingly snuggled closer once he was under the covers beside him. Nick's warm breath ghosted over his forehead, comforting him into sleep.

* * *

Greg was startled awake by the sound of wings flapping against his bedroom window. His body jerked into a sitting position and he caught sight of a large black bird trying to get in before it realized it couldn't and flew away.

"Dumb bird," he said with a sigh and a shake of his head. "Why do you always have to wake me up at this hour? When will you ever learn you can't fly through glass?"

His heart ached for company other than his nightly feathered visitor, for someone to love, someone to hold. The ache was so bad it was almost a physical hurt inside his body and he half wondered if he shouldn't be in a hospital, if his heart wasn't bleeding inside his chest.

The sheets rustled beside him and a head rose to look at him. Eyes blinked in the darkness. Beautiful brown eyes. Nick. A gentle kiss landed on his cheek.

"You ok?" Nick asked, caressing his chest with a warm hand.

"Kiss me again?"

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Caution edged Nick's voice. Caution that said he wanted more than just a kiss. His hand slipped down to Greg's hip and then his thigh.

"Yes." Greg shivered as Nick's fingers brushed against his tingling skin. "Please. I need this. Need this so bad..." He was begging now. He wanted it but he wouldn't take control. He couldn't.

Nick pushed him back into his pillow and leaned over him, one hand cupping his face, and placed a kiss on his mouth. Then another, and another, each one becoming deeper and more frantic than the last.

"Please," Greg breathed as his boxers disappeared. "Take me."

Sparks flew throughout his body and into his brain, setting off fireworks. He gripped Nick's arms, then let his hands curve over his muscled back, felt his strength. His own body turned to Jello and he gave himself to Nick's most intimate touch. Sounds escaped his mouth, but he didn't hear them.

Nick paused for a moment in his movements, his twinkling eyes gazing down at him, then he was kissing him again, hot and heavy. Greg barely had the energy to kiss him back. There were no words to describe how he was feeling. No words at all. And when he tried to beg his lover to keep going, he couldn't get anything out of his mouth except gasps of air.

But Nick wasn't about to stop midway. He continued to move within him, blanking Greg's mind completely. For the first time in his entire life he fully enjoyed another man's company. Nick made him feel that good. So good, he forgot what he was and who was making love to him.

A sharp cry issued forth. He tensed and came, pleasure wrapping around him, covering his entire body inside and out, making it hard to breathe. It kept rocking him again and again until it almost hurt and then Nick was spilling inside him, not a single sound leaving his mouth.

As their sweat soaked bodies parted, Greg only pulled Nick closer, burrowing his face into the other man's neck. Not wanting to lose the feelings that still coursed through his veins, the sexual high he was still riding, he refused to think about anything else until he'd fallen asleep.

* * *

"_Gee, I would have expected a basement in a place like this, something out of a spooky horror film."_

Greg's eyes blinked open. He was forced to shield them against the bright morning sun. He realized he was still naked underneath the comforter. The passion he'd shared with Nick the night before slammed into him, rocking his very core. Grinning, he pushed himself up onto his elbows and looked around for his boyfriend, but he was nowhere in sight.

Then the thoughts that had woken him up came back to him and he surmised that Nick must have been giving himself an unguided tour of the house.

"_Ah, the kitchen. Let's see what I can create for breakfast. He's going to need something after last night.... beer? All that's in here is beer?"_ Nick's worries got ten times worse as he realized Greg didn't keep an ounce of food in his house.

Greg struggled to his feet, throwing clothes on, as he listened to Nick trying to come up with a way to broach the subject with him again. He wanted to get to the bottom of the Greg Mystery, and seemed determined to break him out of his shell, though he didn't know how.

He found Nick in the kitchen, one hand on a cupboard handle, his forehead resting against the door.

"_Doesn't he eat anything?"_

"Nick?" Greg did his best to sound clueless. "What's wrong? What are you doing?"

"G?" Nick turned around, worry filling his eyes. "I'm so confused, G. I thought you hated beer. But that's all you have here. There's no food. No nothing. How do you survive?! I don't understand this! Please, G, please help me understand this. Tell me what's wrong. Tell me why you're on this diet. I promise I won't judge you or anything. I promise!"

"The beer's for company. A lot of the guys I used to date always wanted beer when they came over. So I stocked up. I just haven't tossed them yet. You want one?"

"No!"

Greg took a step backward at the violent sound of Nick's voice. His jaw was clenched and his hands had turned to fists.

"I just... I don't cook. I've never been able to. That's all. One of my neighbors, she's a nurse, and she cooks for me. I swear."

Nick backed down, relaxing considerably, though he didn't seem to believe him entirely. "But you don't even have a microwave, G."

"My grandmother used to say microwaves came from the devil."

"G..."

"I'm sorry, Nick. I really don't mean to worry you this much. I'm fine. Seriously. Everything's ok. I promise."

"How can I believe you? How do I know you're telling the truth?"

Greg took a few tentative steps forward until he was standing only inches away from him.

"You don't. But I'm hoping you'll trust me when I tell you you don't have to worry. The last thing I want to do is make you worry."

He leaned forward then, and placed a placating kiss on his lover's lips.

"I'll stock the fridge for you next time. Or we can just go to your place. Ok?"

Nick shook his head, still confused by the whole thing.

"Look, take your time and think about it. But can you at least drive me back to my car?"

"Sure," Nick said with a sigh.

Greg didn't even bother to shower and change into clean clothes before they left.

* * *

"Thank you," he said with as much sincerity as he could muster before giving Nick another kiss when they were parked next to his Jetta.

"You're welcome."

Nick returned the kiss, even if it didn't seem as heartfelt as those he'd bestowed on him the night before.

"Look, I promised Cindy from days that I would cover her shift today, so I've got to rush and get to work. I'll see you tonight. Alright?"

"You're working a double?"

"Yeah."

"Alright then, yeah, I'll see you tonight I guess."

* * *

Instead of rushing off to work, however, Greg drove back home. He took a long hot shower, now trying to rid himself of the passion he'd felt the night before. He scrubbed his body as hard as he could until his skin was red and raw.

The pain and the passion was still strong within his heart when he reached for a towel. He knew what he had to do. He had to break up with Nick. But Nick made him feel things, things he'd wanted his entire life. He'd known their relationship couldn't last. He'd known. And now it was over. It had to be. Nick was never going to stop worrying and that would only get him into trouble, or worse, it could get him killed.

Greg stripped the bed of the sheets they'd slept on the night before and put on his spare set before crashing onto them. Love was just too dangerous for a vampire. Falling in love with a human was one of the worst things he could have ever done. But years from now, centuries from now, he knew he'd probably make the same mistake again. The only thing he'd ever wanted was someone to love. The only thing. If he couldn't have that...

He was going to have to find a way to tie himself down, keep himself from leaving the house until it was too late, though Nick would try to save him. Of course he would. He was always trying to save people. Greg was no exception, in fact, he was the one Nick would try hardest of all to save. He would be found, and how could he explain what he'd tried to do?

He'd just have to leave town, break up with Nick, and quit the one job he liked best out of all the others he'd held. Once he was away from Las Vegas he could find a remote cabin in the wilderness somewhere. Let nature take its course there.

* * *

"Nick... I can't do this anymore... I'm sorry... but we can't be together anymore." Even in his car, on his way to work, his heart was breaking at the words he was uttering.

"Nick, I have to breakup with you. I'm sorry," he tried again, wondering just what wording would get the idea across without hurting Nick.

Greg laughed as he pulled into a parking space. The way Nick worried there was no hope of a gentle breakup. He was going to be hurt no matter what.

Relieved that his soon-to-be ex-boyfriend hadn't arrived yet, he threw on a lab coat and hurried to his lab to make it seem as if he had been there all day.

He didn't have long to wait until his first visitor of the night arrived. He cringed when he saw Sara walk through his lab doors, no evidence in hand. He had no results for her either, which meant she wasn't there on official business.

"Do you know how stupid you are?" she asked without even the courtesy of a hello first.

"Um..."

What the hell was she talking about?

"You lured Nick into a relationship!" she hissed, trying to keep her voice down.

"I didn't lure him into anything! He came on to me, ok?"

"Like I'm supposed to believe that, Sanders? He's human. You just figured you'd string him along in a relationship before you killed him. Do you know what that could do? Huh?"

"Sara, I swear that was never my intention!"

How did she even know about them? Did Sophia spill the beans? Or did Nick's worrying take control over him and force him to tell someone, anyone, just to ease his troubled mind?

"Sure it wasn't. You're too young and stupid to know what the hell you're doing. Nick's mightier around here than Hodges ever was. There will be people who will miss him. They'll come looking for you when they find out you two are sleeping together. You'll be the first suspect. Hell, at least it'll get you out of here, but it'll put heat on the rest of us! So do me a favor and get the fuck out of here! Save me and my job. I don't need your nonsense."

And yeah, he'd been planning on leaving. He'd spent his entire afternoon debating where to go and how to pull it off. But now, he remembered why he couldn't just pick up and leave. That meant giving in to Sara and he wasn't about to let her win this war she thought she was fighting.

"Sara, I'm not leaving. It was never my intention to kill anyone I work with."

"Ah, G?"

Sara spun around and Greg looked past her shoulder to see the vary man they'd been talking about in the doorway. How much had he heard?

"Grissom said to tell you he wants his results ASAP."

"Right, I'm working on them as we speak." It would be best if he pretended Nick hadn't heard anything.

But Sara had other plans. "Oh look, Greg, it's your love interest!" She headed for the door and yanked Nick in by the arm, shutting the door behind him.

The air temperature dropped an easy fifty degrees until frost covered the glass walls. She pushed Nick forward and stepped up behind him, a knife suddenly at his throat.

"G?" Fear filled Nick's eyes.

"Sara, Sara, don't. Please don't!" Greg found himself begging for Nick's life.

"You know very well, I think, what will happen if I slit his throat, even the tiniest bit. Don't you, Greg? You know."

Of course he knew. His eyes began to water.

"You're too young to be able to control yourself. But I can. One tiny slit and you'll kill him in an instant. All I have to do is stand here and watch."

"Sara, what... what are you doing? What are you saying?" Nick asked, his adam's apple bobbing against the sharp blade.

Greg saw the terror in his eyes and the beads of sweat gathering on his forehead, rolling down his temples. He backed away from them straight into a desk, where he stopped, frozen in his own terror, trying not to panic.

"Please don't hurt him! Please!"

"Greg, I won't be the one to hurt him. You know that. Now, let me just spill a little of his precious blood for you. You won't be able to say no... and that is what you'd planned to do all along, isn't it?"

Sara pressed the blade of the knife into Nick's throat. A whimper escaped Greg's lips as he turned away, too afraid to watch, as tears ran freewill down his face. He didn't want to see Nick dead. He didn't want to be the cause of Nick's death. He loved him. He still loved him. He always would.

"I'll leave. I promise. If it'll keep him alive, I swear I'll leave. If that's what you really want."

"I'm afraid it's too late for that, Greg."

The sound of Sara choking made him turn around. He brushed his tears away to clear his vision and saw that Sophia had entered the lab and after surprising Sara with a tight neck hold, had pushed her forward, away from Nick.

The knife clattered on the floor beside Sara and she reached for it, only Sophia was quick to kick her in the ribs, moving her away from the weapon.

Nick stood still as a statue, looking from his boyfriend to his coworker on the floor, gasping for breath. Gingerly, he felt his throat for any cuts, but none were there. Greg breathed a sigh of relief that he was ok, for now anyway. His muscles were still tense, however, as danger was still in the room.

Sophia locked the double glass doors behind her, pulled out her standard issue 9mm, and aimed it at Sara.

"I was out in my car doing rounds with Brass when I felt both your emotions running high. Want to tell me what the hell's going on here? I thought you were smarter than this, Sara."

"Lot of good that's going to do you," Sara coughed, nodding toward the weapon.

"I know it won't kill you. But it'll sure hurt like hell. And if I shoot you in the head, you're going to have a lot of explaining to do to the rest of the building when you're up and walking minutes later."

Nick stared.

"You're also going to have a lot of explaining to do as to why you attempted to kill Nick."

"But I wouldn't have been the one who killed him."

"Sure, spill his blood. I understand what you're trying to do. But it won't work. Greg won't kill him."

"And how do you know that? He's too young. He can't control himself at his age. I've never known anyone who could."

Sara got to her feet and Sophia adjusted the gun to keep it aimed at her head.

"It is possible for a vampire to love someone so much that they cannot kill them. Or they will at least try their hardest not to. Greg's a lot stronger than you give him credit for and I don't think your plan would have worked."

"Why don't you turn him then, Greg?" Sara faced the terrified lab tech, her anger boiling over. "That way you two can be together forever and we can have four of us running around this city! Huh? Why don't you? More dead bodies piling up would be great!"

Turning Nick into a vampire? He couldn't. He hated himself already. There was no way he'd turn Nick into an abomination, something to be feared and hated by humans.

"Nick," he swallowed hard as he tried to speak without impediments. "Nick, has the life I've always wanted. I'm not going to take that away from him. I won't turn him into a freak of nature."

Though Nick didn't have a single scratch on him, the fear and confusion in his eyes stung Greg's heart and he wondered how long it would be before it disappeared. He didn't want Nick to hate him even though he felt it was inevitable and possibly even required of him now that he knew the truth.

Nick backed up to the edge of the room, as far away from Sara as he could get. He didn't look at Greg, but kept his eyes focused on Sophia.

"Don't you feel lonely?" Sophia asked. "You've been around for three hundred years. He's been around for about half of that, and he knows what it feels like not to have someone to keep him company. Just because you can't give or feel love, doesn't mean others can't either. Greg loves Nick with every fibre of his being, and that's just something you'll have to accept."

"Yeah? Well, get this, I don't have to accept anything." Sara ignored the gun aimed at her and headed for the door. "Oh Nick? Watch yourself. The longer you stay with Greg, the shorter your life will be. I can guarantee it." Then she was gone and the frost disappeared from the windowed walls.

Sophia turned to Nick as she holstered her weapon. "Are you ok? I'm sorry she went ballistic on you like that."

"Yeah, I... I think so," Nick stammered.

"Good. Don't listen to anything she says. Greg, you take care of him. I'm going to see if I can keep an eye on her."

"Thank you. For everything."

"I'm sorry this had to happen."

"Me too."

Once Sophia was gone and he was alone with Nick, Greg cautiously stepped in front of him. Nick's eyes met his and then quickly looked away. His face was as pale as a ghost's.

"Nick... I'm so sorry... I never wanted you to get hurt. I swear. I was going to tell you..."

He reached out and took Nick's hand in his, offering as much comfort as he could without pulling the other man into a hug, unsure if he would welcome it.

"Don't touch me!"

Nick pulled away and darted out of the lab leaving Greg to stare after him.

"Greg? You alright?" Bobby poked his head in. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Greg said, feeling his heart ripping out of his chest only to be stomped on and run over by a train. "Just an AC mishap. But we fixed it."

Bobby looked a little confused. "Why's Nick running? You crack his case?"

"I wish I had."

* * *

A/N: You've probably noticed that the spelling of Sophia's name has changed with this chapter. According to the season six DVD set, I've been spelling it wrong... so has the official CSI wiki. But I've corrected all of my stories online, so they should all match. If you ever do catch a spelling of 'Sofia', do let me know! The official spelling is 'Sophia'.


	7. Chapter 7

CSI: Vampire's Picnic: Chapter Seven

Nick was avoiding Greg. He didn't have to know him to know it was true. He was a freak show and now Nick knew it.

The next time he saw his boyfriend, ex-boyfriend now he suspected, Nick was talking to Archie with a folder in his hands. His eyes rose from the paper he was examining to see Greg walking towards him and he was gone. Greg heard him give Archie some random excuse before he was hurrying down the hall in the opposite direction.

Greg sped up and found him in the break room, alone. Short-lived relief flooded his veins, thankful at the chance to talk.

"I'm sorry, Nick."

The CSI spun around, his eyes wide when they landed on him. They hadn't been in the same room since Sara had attempted to kill Nick. In the week since, dark circles had grown beneath his brown eyes and worry lines seemed to have become a permanent fixture to his forehead.

"I'm sorry," Greg repeated. "I know I should have told you sooner. You have no idea how horrible I feel about the way you had to find out. But... I was so afraid... I didn't want you to run away."

Nick was quick to grab the mug of coffee he'd been pouring.

"You're the first person I've ever been close to..."

Without looking at Greg he brushed past him and left the room.

Greg stared after him, feeling his heart plummet into a never ending abyss where no light would ever shine on it again.

"I love you..." he whispered at Nick's retreating back. "I never meant to hurt you..."

When the sight of Nick beyond the glass grew blurry he turned away and swiped the tears from his face with the back of his hand, trying in vain to get himself under control before someone else walked in.

* * *

Back in his lab he worked feverishly on the serum that would change his life. He was a chemist, he knew so many chemicals and what they could do to various fabrics, metals, and even skin. But he didn't know what they would do inside his body. Only one thing could kill him, but what variation of these chemicals would change his genetic makeup? Would any of them?

He was a freak. A horrible freak. And the sooner he could change that, the better.

Without thinking too much about what he was doing he mixed random chemicals he thought might help him and filled a syringe with the concoction. He made sure it was capped tight and put it in the pocket of his lab coat so no one would start asking questions he couldn't answer.

There was a good chance once he became a normal human again his aging would speed up. Maybe he wouldn't die the very moment he stuck himself with the needle, but perhaps within a few days, he might become an old man and die of old age. He prayed that was the case. Losing Nick was one of the worst things to happen in his life and he wasn't looking forward to many more years remembering the love he'd had and lost.

Even once a human again, he would still be a freak in Nick's eyes. Nick wasn't the type to tell someone's secrets, no matter how huge they were, but he couldn't help wondering if Nick would seek counseling and spill at least part of the truth. He was a freak. Nick had every right to hate him, to fear him, and to tell anyone he wanted about his freak boyfriend. Ex-boyfriend.

"Hey Greg, you got my results?" Warrick asked upon entrance to the DNA lab.

"Sure do." Greg put his fears and insecurities behind him and grabbed the paper from the printer. "The DNA from your suspect and the blood you found on the floor is a match. How does that fit in with everything?"

"It fits." Warrick studied the sheet with his intense eyes. "The idiot accidentally shot himself in the leg just after he killed the woman."

Blood, free blood for the taking... if only Greg had been there... he could have saved the tax-payers money by sucking the man's blood until he died. Kill two birds with one stone: he'd be fed for another week and the suspect would be taken care of.

"Warrick." Catherine stopped in the doorway.

The tall man turned to see her and smiled. "Cath."

"Have you seen Nick lately?"

"Yeah, he was just headed for the garage. Why?"

"No, I mean, have you seen him lately, as in, the rings under his eyes?"

"That? Who hasn't?"

Warrick moved toward her as they continued to talk, not seeming to want to include Greg in their conversation.

"I'm getting a little worried about him. He told me earlier he hasn't slept well all week. He keeps having strange nightmares about bleeding to death."

"No shit. That's not good."

"No. And I caught him trying to use Ninhydrin to test a set of sheets for blood."

"What?"

It wasn't like Nick to mix up his chemicals. Ninhydrin was used to test for fingerprints. Not blood. And if he was dreaming about bleeding to death... Now Greg was worried about him. But since Nick refused to talk to him he was left blaming himself for the CSI's current condition.

"I tried to ask him what was going on, but he didn't want to talk about it."

"Maybe the two of us together can get through to him. Maybe we need to talk to Grissom about this..." Warrick suggested as the two CSIs headed down the hall without so much as a goodbye.

He shook his head. He would be gone soon from his job and as was apparent, no one would miss him much. Just like Sara, Nick would probably feel relieved at his leaving and if it made Nick feel better then it was worth it.

Warrick and Catherine were already gone from sight when Nick appeared. He was walking down the hall in the same direction they'd gone, but his eyes were on Greg, confusion written on his saddened face.

As much as Greg wanted to jump to his feet and run to Nick, he was well aware that Nick still didn't want to be anywhere near him so he stayed put.

He was a freak... and all he could do was apologize for it inside his head as his eyes found their way to the floor in shame once again. He knew he should have felt superior to everyone around him. After all, he didn't have to worry about death. He could travel anywhere in the world he wanted, do just about anything he wanted. Cancer couldn't hack into his body and neither could AIDS. He could be as dangerous as he wanted to. All the hobbies he ever wanted to do... he had all the time in the world for every single one of them.

But the only thing he wanted was Nick.

When he raised his eyes back to the windowed walls, Nick was already gone.

* * *

The moment Greg arrived at his dark house he made his way to the bedroom with the syringe in his hand. Able to see just as clearly with the blackout shades drawn as he could with sunlight streaming in through his windows, he kept all of his lights off. He preferred the dark anyway. It suited his mood.

He stripped down to his boxers and sat cross-legged on his bed. Using a bandana, he tied it around his upper arm as tight as possible to easily find his vein. It took less than a minute to prick his arm with the needle and inject its contents into his blood stream.

He was able to get up and toss his clothes in the hamper and the needle in the garbage before he began to feel a little woozy. He found his way back to his bed just as his legs buckled under him and he crashed onto the comforter.

An odd heat began to build in his forehead and chest. His bones ached all of a sudden. He sucked his lips between his teeth but a lonely whimper still managed to get through as the pain escalated.

This was it. If he got the concoction right, by the end of this he would be human again, craving a large steak, green beans, potatoes, peas, corn, ham, cake, ice cream, eggs, toast, bacon, and a glass of wine. He doubted he'd try beer again any time soon.

He closed his eyes and curled himself into a ball, praying the pain passed quickly.

* * *

By the time the sun's first rays had attempted to shine through his windows twenty-four hours later Greg was still in agony, howling with the amount of pain his entire body was in. He felt like his internal organs were twisting up on him, including his lungs. He couldn't breathe.

He wasn't sure how he'd managed to call his boss the night before to ask for the night off without making Grissom worry. He was gasping for breath when he wasn't whimpering. He'd tried to throw up, but as he hadn't had anything to eat or drink in awhile, nothing came up. That didn't stop him from dry heaving, however. Tears stung his face and pooled on his neck and pillow.

No one came to check on him. There was nothing anyone could do for him even if they had. He was going to die soon. He could feel it, without a doubt. And it would be better if no one was there to see him go.

* * *

"_Nick? Are you alright?" _He heard Grissom's voice in his head and damn it, he was hallucinating or something. He had to be.

"_I'm fine Griss."_

Was this what it was like to die? Imagining voices in his head? At least Nick's was one of them, even if he didn't seem too happy.

"_Are you sure? Because the way you look, I'd feel better giving you a day off."_

"_No. I said I'm fine."_

But if this was the end then Nick should be happy. He wanted Nick to be happy.

"_He's not fine. We've both seen him... the things he's done... he looks awful," _Warrick's voice slowly dimmed as if Greg was hearing it through Nick as his ex walked away from his friend and boss.

"_I can't tell them about Greg. How the hell am I supposed to tell them what's wrong?"_

Shit. He wasn't dying.

But if he wasn't dying, how long did he have until the pain and agony were gone? It had already been two days. Or was it three?

* * *

"_Sophia... I need to talk to you..."_

"_You should be talking to Greg."_

"_But you seemed in control of things. You know what's going on. I'm confused about this whole thing. Maybe you can explain it to me."_

"_I'm sorry. But I can't. Talk to Greg. I know it doesn't seem like he cares because he didn't tell you what was going on, but he really does care about you. You have no idea what you've done to him by ignoring him when all he wants to do is talk. He's ready and willing to explain everything."_

"_But..."_

"_And he's the one you need to hear it from. Not me. Tonight is your best time to go see him because he usually feeds on Friday nights."_

"_Feeds?"_

"_That's right. Get used to it."_

"_But... he's called in sick every night this week."_

"_It's not like you haven't taken care of him before, Nick. You're a grown man. You don't need my help. Go."_

Yes, he was still a freak. And Nick wouldn't even go to him for answers. He went to Sophia instead. What did that say about their relationship? Or Nick's trust in him?

Finally feeling much better since the chemicals had made their way through his system, he'd managed to get out of bed and into the shower. Once again, he tried to purge his body of its feelings for Nick, scrubbing his skin as raw as was physically possible. He didn't want to love him. It was too dangerous for both of them, especially for Nick.

Why had he wanted someone to love so bad before he'd ever met Nick? Why? He should have known better.

Nick would never come to talk to him, never mind take care of him, which debunked his true love theory. Because if it was true love, Nick wouldn't have run away in terror in the first place. Right?

He didn't have the energy to change the sheets which now stank of sweat. Instead of climbing back into bed he fell to the floor and leaned his back against the wall. He felt rather weak after everything he'd been through, and rather hungry. But in order to feed himself he would have to get dressed and go out. And for that, he needed to regain the energy to move.

Finding the energy wasn't hard once he remembered how long it had been since he'd killed his sub in the ally. He was starving again, and if he didn't do things properly, his hunger could easily get out of control.

He got up and threw clothes on at random from the leather section of his closet. He spiked his hair in the mirror and checked to make sure his outfit looked good enough to get him into Dungeon one more time. If his face didn't look so emaciated he'd be bold enough to call himself hot. But then again, most people at the club would assume it was just makeup anyway.

* * *

What on earth was wrong with him? Walking into the club the flashing strobe lights made him feel woozy again. He stumbled into a few people before he was able to find his way to the bar. This was not like him at all. His hunger was supposed to put him into a rage, not weaken him. Perhaps it was the chemicals. He doubted he'd ever find out for sure.

"Boy. Do you dance?"

He turned on a bar stool to see a dom standing behind him, clearly looking for a sub.

"Well?"

"Yea... yeah... I mean, yes. Yes, sir. I do."

"Then dance. I want to see you move."

This wasn't supposed to happen either. He was supposed to dominate a boy not the other way around.

He got off the stool, stumbled over to the dance floor a few feet away, and began to sway his hips to the crazy drum beat. When he couldn't stand up anymore he moved back to the bar.

"Can't stand..." he mumbled at the dom in apology.

"Why don't you and I get out of this joint."

"Sure... yeah... ok."

Greg allowed the man to help him to his feet and guide him out the door.

"You got a boyfriend or anyone I should know about?"

Greg shook his head. "No."

"Good. Then why don't you drive me to your place so we can have some fun."

He wasn't sure why nervous butterflies were building in his stomach but he dutifully drove the man out to his dilapidated house.

"You live here?" he sounded disgusted.

"Fixing it up," Greg lied.

"Yeah right."

Inside, the man turned his nose up at the musty odor and the lone couch in the livingroom in desperate need of refurbishing.

He was pushed onto the couch just the same and the man leaned over him, holding him down.

How had this happened?

"I've been looking for you for a very long time. You know that?"

Greg shook his head. A rough hand gripped his chin and held him in place.

"That's 'no sir'."

"No... no sir."

"Good boy. You'll be taking the place of the boy you took from me."

Now he was very confused. He hadn't taken a boy from anyone. He knew better than that.

"You don't remember him. Do you?"

"No sir."

Another thick hand smacked him across his face while the other refused to let him roll with it. His face was now smarting, and probably already turning black and blue.

"I don't know what you did with him, or what you did to him, but my boy was new here. He didn't know the area well and he had only just given himself to me, let me take him away from his parents. I had yet to teach him anything when he disappeared on me."

Ron. He remembered the timid boy well.

"I was told he was last seen with you, and I've been hunting you down ever since. I'm glad we finally got a chance to meet. Now that you're my replacement boy, I'm going to give you a severe punishment."

"I'm hungry sir," Greg mumbled before the man could beat him any further.

"You're what? You expect me to feed you?"

The hand gripping his chin let him go as if his statement had repelled him to the highest degree.

"Yes sir."

Greg allowed himself to smile. Allowed his hunger to rule his body.

After his one glorious night spent with Nick, he doubted he'd be able to have sex with another man. And this one was definitely someone he did not want to get that close to.

His stomach rumbled.

"Dumb fucking bitch. Let me teach you a lesson!"

Greg shoved him off the couch and onto the floor in one fluid movement.

"No. Let me teach you!"

He was kneeling over him within seconds, whispering close to his ear.

"Don't ever piss off a vampire. You hear me?"

The man's eyes widened as he began to struggle against Greg's hands. He was too late.

Greg sunk his teeth into his throat and didn't let him go.

* * *

The body lay in the side yard. He wasn't sure what he was going to do with this one. There was already one in Lake Mead so he couldn't risk throwing another in with it.

For once, he didn't feel like caring what happened to this body, if anyone found it.

After dragging it out through the porch door, he sat on the crumbling steps and stared at the ground.

The serum had done some odd things to his body, he knew that much. Never before would he have let some stranger he had no feelings for take control over him. But he was still a vampire. Drinking a whole body's worth of blood had surely brought him around. He was glad he could walk straight again, though the feeling that he was a freak of nature was still hovering over his head.

No. He had to stop that talk. Right there and then. He couldn't think about Nick anymore. That would only get him into trouble.

Doing his best, he shut his thoughts down, blocking everything out of his head except the setting sun. He watched it sink lower in the sky as an odd calm fell over him. The clouds picked up the colors of the sun and bounced them back to earth, creating a pleasant rainbow effect in the sky.

He didn't know how long he'd sat there when a thought burst through his blockade: _"Dead body... There's a dead body in the yard..."_


	8. Chapter 8

CSI: Vampire's Picnic: Chapter Eight

A/N: So sorry for the delay! Blame the dial-up internet I had to live with for a week, otherwise this would have been posted last week! Anyway...

This chapter was one of the hardest I think I've ever had to write. The emotions are running high as the two boys finally confront each other about what's been going on. Originally, the emotions were a lot more sappy and when I read it the first time, I cringed all the way through. Rewriting it was tough (only the first three lines were saved from the original version), but finally I got something down that I really like. I hope you like it too and I hope you find it a lot more realistic than one long pity party would have been. Mixing emotions on occasion is a good thing!

Also, you may wish to take note that this chapter was partially inspired by the song "Clear the Area" by Imogen Heap, although it is by no means a "song-chapter". Lol.

* * *

"_Dead body... There's a dead body in the yard..."_

Greg looked up to see a familiar face staring at the dead man in his side yard from the driveway.

"Nick?"

"It all makes sense now." Nick turned to face Greg and took a few steps toward him.

Greg looked away. "I'm sorry. Really. I didn't mean to... You're the closest thing to family I've had in so long... I didn't want to mess that up by scaring you. I still don't."

Gravel crunching under his feet let Greg know the CSI was moving, probably back to his vehicle to leave. But when a pair of black work boots stopped in front of him he looked up to find Nick eyeing him from a few feet above.

"Why are you still here? I just confirmed your worst fears. You should be running away in terror, calling 911 or Brass to tell them a freak is here and in need of dispatching into the next world."

Or maybe he was there to beat the shit out of him for both lying and being a freak. The only thing was, Nick didn't look like he was pissed off. Unless the cops were already on their way.

"I'm here because I want to be. I'm not afraid."

Nick knelt in front of him so they were eye to eye. His brown pools grew wide as shock radiated across his handsome face. "G..." A hand came up and fingers gently caressed the dark bruise forming on his cheek. "What happened?" Nick looked him over for other signs of abuse and mistreatment.

"I'm fine. It's nothing. Really."

"Don't give me that line Greg. I'm tired of it. It's not fine if you get hurt."

Greg sighed. "It was him." He pointed past Nick towards the body of the dead man. "He thought he could control me, like I was his slave. He tried to punish me before I could gain control and take him out. That's it. That's the truth. I swear."

"Alright," Nick's voice was soft. "I believe you."

"Why are you really here, Nick? Please stop pretending that you care about me. You can't possibly care after you avoided me all week. I just wanted to talk, to tell you the truth. If you wanted to break up with me, I would have been ok with it. I mean, it would have hurt, but under the circumstances, I couldn't blame you. But you refused to talk to me. And then you went to Sophia instead to get answers. Do you know how much that hurt? It was worse than if you'd just broken up with me."

"You talked to Sophia..."

"No!" Greg stood up, face flushed in anger, and pushed Nick away from him, wherein the CSI stumbled and fell backwards onto the crab grass not far from the body. "I'm a vampire! I can read your thoughts, dingbat!"

Surprised, Nick didn't get up. Greg watched his face turn red.

"You can really..."

"Yes."

Nick looked anywhere but at the man he'd hurt.

"And right now, you're thinking that you're a stupid idiot. You shouldn't have come here Nick. After all, I've been cheating on you technically all the way through our relationship, if you can even call it that. I'm not as sweet and innocent as you'd like to believe. Sorry."

Greg turned to go back into the house. If he could get inside and lock the door, he would be safe from Nick prying into his life.

"I never expected you to be innocent and sweet."

Nick's words had him spinning around even as his fingers curled around the door handle. His ex was now back on his feet, eyes squarely on Greg.

"Otherwise I would have chosen to date a twelve year old girl. You're an adult male and you've got needs. I won't fault you for that."

"I cheated on you," Greg said in a slow, measured tone. "What part of that don't you understand?"

He gripped the door handle, sure his knuckles were turning white.

"You didn't want to kill me is what I understand. I know how easy it would have been for you to do it. When I look back to that day with Sara in the lab... I remember what Sophia said, what you said: That you cared so much for me that you couldn't hurt me, even if Sara cut my throat the tiniest bit. Even if you were prompted, goaded, almost forced to do it, you wouldn't." He paused for a moment. "That time you ran away... you did it to protect me from yourself. Didn't you?"

Greg swallowed the building lump in his throat. Unable to speak to Nick's truthful words, he nodded instead.

"I can't read minds, G. But I am a trained CSI. Trained to put the pieces of the puzzle together to tell a story. And I've been working feverishly on yours. It took me awhile, because I couldn't believe what the pieces of evidence were telling me, but I finally got to the bottom of the mystery that is you."

"My life is just one big failure," the words were out of Greg's mouth before he realized what he was saying. Now feeling worse because he'd spilled a secret he hadn't wanted to tell his boyfriend he slipped back down to slump on the steps.

"How do you figure that?" Nick, hands on his hips now, moved closer to him. "You had ample opportunity to kill me and suck my blood. Yet you didn't. That speaks volumes, babe."

"Sure, I didn't kill you. But what about the six thousand other people who've died because of me? Six thousand, Nick. Meanwhile Sophia is nearly eight hundred years older than me and she's killed less than half of that. Do the math, genius. I should get a tattoo on my forehead to let everyone know I'm a failure."

"She obviously has a specific technique, then."

"She does. And I tried it. Two cups of blood a day instead of a whole body once a week. I failed. Miserably. I'm a freak of nature. That's why."

Nick kneeled in front of him again, taking his hands in his.

"You are not a freak of nature. Nor are you a failure. Would you stop degrading yourself like that? Big changes take time. But I bet you could pull it off."

"I lasted a whole month."

"Maybe it takes longer than that. But you were alone. Maybe if you had someone else backing you up, helping you, it would be easier. You just need to believe in yourself. That's all."

Greg gave a short laugh. "You make it sound so easy."

"I just told you I'd help. And if it'll make it any easier, you can start on my own blood."

"You really have a death wish, don't you?"

"Um, no?"

"Right. You know I can still kill you that way. It'll just take longer. But you'll still die. I'm not doing that. I refuse to do that to you. Besides, I think it's time I left Vegas."

"But you only just got here. Where will you go? What will you do?"

"There's only one way to kill a vampire, Nick."

"Oh God. No. No. I won't let you." Nick straightened up and pulled Greg into a hug, holding him tight against his chest.

"I'm tired of this life. I'm tired of having to keep most of my life a secret from everyone. I'm tired of not having friends and having to be careful around you. I'm sick of it," Greg moaned, half wishing Nick would let him go while at the same time enjoying the closeness.

"Killing yourself is not the answer."

"It would save millions of lives."

Greg was surprised to see a tear rolling down Nick's cheek when his boyfriend pulled him away to look him in the face..

"The world is over populated anyway."

Had he really just said that? Did Nick, perfect law abiding Nick Stokes, just condone killing thousands of people just to keep one vampire alive?

Nick laughed a few seconds later. "I can't believe I just said that. Don't tell Griss."

Greg felt himself cracking a smile. "I won't. I promise."

Then Nick brought a hand behind his neck and rested his forehead against Greg's.

"I promise we're going to get you through this. We'll get through this. And I promise we'll both be standing in the end. Ok?"

"Thank you."

"Hey, it's what I'm here for." Nick kissed him on the tip of his nose. "Now, have you got a shovel?"

"Shovel? What for?"

"I think you need to spend some time relaxing after everything that's happened, and I don't know about you, but I'm not sure I can do that with a dead body out in the open like that."

"Oh. Yeah. Um... check the shed out back."

Nick stood up.

"Wait... Nick?"

"Yeah?"

His boyfriend turned back to face him.

"I'll go. I killed him..."

"Sit down. You're not going anywhere. I'll handle him. You just start relaxing."

Nick trudged off to the shed behind the old Victorian house while Greg watched him go in awe of his control over the situation and the apparent ease with which he'd accepted the circumstances.

Was this really true love like his professor had mentioned? And did it really flow both ways? If he had the guts to ask he might have when Nick returned with a large shovel and began the arduous task of digging a hole in his yard. But as it was, he didn't think it was a good idea to rush things along too fast. After all, there was still the fact that he would have to leave Nick someday, even if it wasn't within the next few weeks or months.

* * *

Once the body was hidden beneath the earth, Greg let Nick drive him out to the middle of the desert where they could see the stars from the bed of his truck. Nick didn't say much, just wrapped an arm around him and watched the bright stars in the sky.

Occasionally he caught snatches of Nick's thoughts, but for the most part they surrounded on the feeling that he was content right where he was with Greg, that if he never had to move he wouldn't.

But then one thought did catch Greg's attention that warranted a response: _"I wonder how old he really is. He looks younger than me, but..."_

"I'm 149 years old," Greg clarified in a whisper, almost feeling ashamed of it.

"That's spooky G."

"I can't hear all of your thoughts. Only a few, now and then."

"Ah. And here you had me thinking..."

"Sorry. I was... I just wanted you to think... because I was so mad at you..."

"Hey, it's ok. Forget it. So, tell me, when's your birthday?"

"July."

" I think you should do a big party for the big one fifty. Dontcha think so?"

"It's just another day, Nick. It doesn't mean anything to me anymore."

"Yeah, but one fifty's a milestone. I can see maybe one fifty six not meaning much anymore. And once you get to one thousand then of course 1,150 wouldn't either, but come on, G. Right now, that's a nice number."

"Who would come? You're the only human who knows my real age now. And Sara hates me. The last person is Sophia. Sure, she might show up just to humor me, but that's more embarrassing than anything."

"What age did you put on your records when you joined the lab?"

"Well... I'm twenty-nine going on thirty."

"See there? That's what we'll tell everyone. Thirty is a huge deal, babe. We'll celebrate your thirtieth with everyone from work, and privately you and I can celebrate the real number. What do you think?"

"I'm still not sure."

"That's ok." Nick gave his arm a squeeze and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "I've got a few months to plan something and get you all excited about it."

* * *

"_Hey, Archie... I need a huge favor."_

"_Favor? Depends."_

"_It's for a case. I need to determine the trajectory of a spurt of blood. And to do that I need..."_

"_Real blood?" Archie surmised. _

"_Yeah. You game?"_

Inside his DNA lab, Greg listened to Nick's conversation with the AV tech down the hall. This was the second tech Nick had propositioned for blood. It wouldn't take too long before they figured everything out if he was going to try to pull this off every night. Or at least on a regular basis. These people were smart. They weren't hired by the Las Vegas Police Department for nothing. He would have to tell Nick next time he saw him.

Putting Nick's thoughts out of his mind he finished up a sample of DNA for Catherine's latest case and slid the printout into a folder until she arrived. He looked around the room. Warrick and Sara were still out at their crime scene, but he'd heard they'd be back soon and were going to be loaded down with lots of evidence.

In the meantime, he had nothing to do... except work on the second, and hopefully final, serum.

Seeing no one out in the halls approaching his lair, he quickly got to work mixing new chemicals, some he hadn't tried the first time, and others he had.

Working hard on getting the right mix and not combining anything that might be combustible or dangerous in any way, shape, or form, he didn't hear his boyfriend walk in until he heard the familiar voice.

"Hey, G."

Greg jumped.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. What are you working on?"

"Oh... um... nothing really," Greg said, feeling a little flustered as he tried to hide a visible syringe underneath a nearby piece of paper. "Just something for Catherine's case. What can I do for you? You haven't brought me any evidence so I have no results for you."

"Um, actually, I'm doing an experiment." Nick kept his voice loud so those in the other labs could hear him before he lowered it. "I don't want anyone to think I'm excluding you from this experiment for any personal reasons," he then explained.

"Ah, right. Did you have any luck?"

"Of course."

"So what'd you do with it?"

"G, I know better than to tell you. You need to wait until it's breakfast time."

"Nick," Greg whined.

"I mean it, G. We're gonna get through this."

Greg nodded. "I know."

"Good. Now I've got a case to solve. I'll see you when you get home. Ok?"

"Sure. And thanks. Really."

"No problem."

Nick shot him an award winning smile before he was out the door and headed towards Grissom's office.

* * *

Nick had been lucky enough to be able to leave the lab a whole hour earlier than Greg and his truck was in the driveway when Greg drove past. He stopped just down the street where he was sure he couldn't be seen from the house and pulled over.

Reaching into the glove compartment he brought out a bandana and the syringe he'd filled at the lab. He wasted no time injecting the serum into his blood stream before stowing the supplies back in the glove compartment.

He then turned the car around and headed home.

"Hey, G. I thought you'd never get here. What took so long?"

"Just a ton of paperwork I'd been sitting on for too long."

Nick gave him an odd look. "Are you ok?"

"Why would you ask?" But before the last word was even out of his mouth his boyfriend began to swim in front of him. "Oh my God..."

Greg felt his knees buckling and within moments Nick was catching him before he hit the floor.

"Whoa, G, I got you." Nick's hand cradled his head. "Do you think you can walk if I support you?"

Greg nodded, feeling a chill race through his body. "I... I think so."

He was helped to his feet and then lead toward the bedroom. But his mattress on the floor was no longer. Instead, he was met with an actual bed with a wooden frame, something he would have to climb into rather than fall onto.

"I hope you don't mind, but I found you some new furniture. There was a yard sale up the street. I know it's a little dinged here and there, but still, it's not bad," Nick rambled.

"I don't... feel so good..."

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"Mmm, new mattress?"

"Is it too soft?"

"Perfect."

Greg settled in and pulled the new comforter up to his chin as his body began to tremble on it's own.

"Are you ok, G? What's goin' on?" Nick's Texan accent grew a little thicker in his worry.

"Don't know."

Greg turned onto his side and curled into a ball in an attempt to stem the pain growing somewhere near his stomach.

"What can I do? Can I get you anything?"

Greg took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "No. And. No. I mean..."

He heard something loud hit the floor and then a matching sound rang in his ears. Nick crawled into bed beside him and brought him close to his warm body.

"How's this? Is this ok?"

"Feels good," Greg whimpered.

"I don't understand how you could get sick like this though. You told me you don't get sick, except for the beer thing. And I figured if we started you on cups of blood while you were still full from... I thought it should work."

* * *

Even when his stomach began to rumble with hunger, Nick stayed by Greg's side for the next twelve hours, cooling him off with a wet wash cloth when sweat dripped from his body and wrapping blankets and his arms around him when he began to shiver. But twelve hours later the pain disappeared, and his temperature returned to normal. When he turned over to face Nick his boyfriend wasn't swimming in front of him anymore.

"How're you feeling?"

"Much better."

"Good." Nick planted a soft kiss to his forehead. "Do you think you're ok enough to go to work or do you want to call in sick?"

Greg stood up and walked around the small room to the other side of the bed. He took Nick's hand in his and pulled him from the bed and into a warm kiss.

"I'm good to go."

"You sure you got enough sleep? Or don't you need much of that?"

"I don't need much. But I can go either way."

* * *

When Nick was gone, Greg let himself wonder about the shortness of his sickness. Maybe it meant he'd been cured. But he wasn't about to take any chances or get his hopes up too much.

Nick had found a specific chemical that kept blood fresh for twenty-four hours. The only problem Greg had with it was that Nick hadn't told him what it was, making sure he didn't shut Nick out of his life. Of course, Nick wasn't that stupid. He knew Greg could have figured it out himself if he even tried for five minutes. After all, he wasn't a chemist from Stanford for nothing.

Greg sighed and swallowed a glass of the red liquid from the refrigerator before he heard the voices in his head.

"_Hey there. How're you doing?"_

"_Ready to get down and dirty with a sexy cowboy, that's how I'm doin'." _The second voice was definitely male. And definitely someone Greg didn't know. What was his boyfriend up to?

"_What no pleasantries first? I like to get to know people, you know? Like, do you have friends and family in the area? Or did you just move here?"_

"_You must be new to this scene, boy. Sure, I got a sister who lives up the street from me. But I don't do threesomes with her or otherwise. So, I guess that makes you shit out of luck."_

Dungeon. Greg had to laugh at the familiar line he'd been fed once, and then wonder how Nick had even gotten in since he doubted the man had a good leather costume worthy of even a partial S&M club. He would have to remember to ask him when he saw him later.

* * *

The following night Nick was looking a little worse for the wear. Dark shadows dampened the skin beneath his eyes while an expert potter had carved more worry lines into his forehead. Greg knew he hadn't gotten any sleep. He'd spent part of the day trying to soothe Greg when his stomach pain from the third installment of serum was at its worst. And once Greg was out of the shadows again, this time a mere six hours after the pain began, Nick hadn't been able to fall asleep. Concern crowded him so, but there was nothing Greg could do about it.

His own personal theory said his immune system was hard at work making him immune to the chemicals he kept thrusting into his body. Chemicals that didn't naturally belong there. Each time he gave himself a healthy dose, his pain was lessened by half. So, if that were the case, tomorrow he would only be sick for three hours. He wondered if Nick noticed his pain decreasing, and doubted it. He was hurting, and that's all it took to produce anxiety in the other man.

Thus, he knew it would be a bad idea to come clean to him with the truth. Nick would hate the idea that he was causing his own pain. And the fact that, as a vampire, he suffered little or no pain, couldn't catch a disease, and could theoretically live forever, he had a feeling Nick would almost hate the idea of him becoming human again. Especially now that he'd been working on getting used to the vampire part of him.

But he would try one more time. One more time to become human. And if he failed this time... then perhaps he should start looking at more drastic measures.

Some would say he needed to think about what those measures would do to Nick. Beautiful, wonderful, Nick who would do anything for him it seemed. It would hurt him, but it would also give him time to move on and find someone else, someone who could give him a stable home life and potentially be there for the rest of his life.

Bobby Dawson was available. And Greg was pretty sure the ballistics tech was gay. He was a southern gentleman. Perhaps it could work out. But then, didn't they always say that opposites attract? Bobby wasn't Nick's opposite. But Greg was. He would need to find someone just like himself, young, but ready to settle down with another man. Someone who could be there to support Nick.

That was a hard thing to think about. It made his heart constrict with an emotional pain he wasn't ready to feel.

"I'm really worried, G," Nick whispered beside him in bed.

"I know."

His boyfriend turned his head to face him.

"What are you thinking about?"

Greg snuggled closer.

"Nothing."


	9. Chapter 9

CSI: Vampire's Picnic: Chapter 9

The front door opened, and from the kitchen, Greg could hear Nick entering the house.

"You know G, I was thinking..."

Greg had already released the handkerchief from his upper arm and was plunging the contents of the syringe into his system at that very moment.

Nick continued to speak on his way towards the kitchen, "Maybe it's some rare genetic thing only vampires get." He stopped in the doorway.

Greg held his breath as he faced the opposite wall. He'd been the first one to arrive home, and he'd figured he had enough time to inject the serum and hide the incriminating evidence before Nick came in.

"You know what I mean?"

Greg couldn't answer him, knowing his voice would squeak, giving himself away.

"G?"

He hid the syringe in the handkerchief after pulling it out of his arm and prepared to turn around. He told himself everything was fine. If he could keep the needle hidden Nick would never know what he'd just done. But as he turned around his forehead broke out in a sweat and he began to shake uncontrollably. The handkerchief covered syringe fell easily from his trembling fingers and when it landed on the floor it was revealed for all the world to see.

Nick's eyes followed it down then looked up at him, startled, then towards the crook in his left arm. They widened and before Greg even understood what was happening he was spinning around from the hand landing harshly against his cheek. He stopped when arms encircled him and brought him in close to a warm body.

His knees felt weak, but Nick was holding onto him so tightly he doubted he would fall even if his legs did give out on him. His boyfriend buried his face in the curve of his neck. He could feel the warmth of his heavy breathing. Nick loosened his hold only to tighten it again seconds later.

He didn't speak for what seemed like several minutes and when he did, only one word would leave his mouth, "Why?"

How could he explain? He wasn't doing drugs to get high and he wasn't trying to kill himself, but Nick would still hate it. He opened his mouth to say something, anything to placate his boyfriend, but nothing came out.

Nick pulled away, holding him up by the sharp grip on his shoulders. He saw the brown eyes he loved piercing his soul, questioning him, yet he could give no response. Concern replaced the stern look and he felt himself being scooped up and carried from the room.

Still trembling he was laid carefully on the couch with Nick kneeling beside him. He felt sick to his stomach, like he might hurl, even though he hadn't eaten anything worth vomiting back up. A slow whimper escaped his lips. Pain sliced through his upper body and down his arms. The spot where he'd been inserting the serum felt like a million tiny pinpricks all in one area.

"If I take that syringe to the lab and have its contents tested, what am I gonna find, G?"

Greg shook his head.

"What does that mean? Come on, speak to me, G. What are you doing to yourself? What was in that?"

"It wouldn't..." when he spoke, his voice was only a mere whisper. "It wouldn't... come up as anything you know."

"Pretend I'm a dummy. Explain it to me. What would it come up as?"

"Random chem... chemicals."

"Why? What are you trying to do?" Nick paused for a split second, and in that second Greg saw fear dawn in his eyes, pure unadulterated fear. "What's the only way to kill a vampire, Greg? Tell me!"

He shook his head again. "I wouldn't do that... here... here with you. I would go away..."

"Tell me, damn it!"

Finding it hard to swallow, his mouth dry as a parched desert, he tried to console Nick. "Starvation," he said, the word sounding like sandpaper on his lips.

"But you're not starving."

"I want to be human again," Greg blurted. Salty tears began to form in his eyes and roll down the side of his face to gather on the worn couch cushion beneath his head. "I hate... hate my... my life. I hate my... bod... body. I'm just trying... to... to be human... again. That's all."

Nick turned and sat down on the floor, resting his back against the couch. He looked up toward the heavens and then covered his face with his hands, resting his elbows on his knees. If Greg hadn't known better, he would have been praising a sculptor for creating such a life-like image of a man in distress.

His boyfriend got to his feet and disappeared into the kitchen, coming out moments later with a full garbage bag. He left the house through the front door with the bag. When he reappeared, his hands were empty, and he was kneeling in front of the couch again.

"You can't change who you are, G. I don't want you to." He sounded as if he was trying desperately to hold onto every last ounce of self-control he had. "I can't believe you would try something like that. I just can't."

"This is why... why I didn't want you to know..."

"I wish you'd just told me the truth in the beginning. You had me so worried, G. I still am. But at least now I know what's going on."

"I'm sorry."

"Just... promise me you won't do it again. Please."

"But I hate..."

"No. You can't hate yourself. It's just who you are and I don't want you to hate yourself. Because I don't hate you. I don't hate you at all. Or who you are. I don't."

"You're not scared of me?" Moisture flooded Greg's mouth, slowly returning his voice back to normal.

"I'm just fine."

"They weren't working," Greg decided to admit, in hopes of calming the rest of Nick's fears.

"What wasn't working?"

"The chemicals." The pinpricks in his arm began to fade until he couldn't feel them at all. "I thought they would change my DNA, but so far they're not working."

"Do you even know what would happen if they did work?"

"No. I don't."

"So, you could die seconds later."

"Or I could last a few more years and age quickly that way, yeah."

"Well, I'd rather you didn't... now that I've gotten to know you."

* * *

Several weeks passed since Greg had been caught with the serum, and like he'd promised, he hadn't touched the chemicals unless it was work related. But that didn't stop him from wishing he was different so he didn't have to worry about the safety of the humans around him.

Since he couldn't become human again, there was only one other way to change himself. Nick wouldn't let him go so he'd been forced to find someone willing to help him escape the perfect relationship he'd been wanting for over a century.

Jeremy was into leather, but he also looked good in jeans. When he wasn't working at Dungeon he was a waiter at one of the local restaurants. He was skinny, loved sneakers and odd clothing, somewhat similar to Greg's crazy wardrobe, yet still different enough not to be the same. He'd had the chance to watch him get a customer at the club to open up to him and knew he was the right guy for the important job he needed him to do. And he was single.

Greg packed the last of his clothes and toiletries and set the bags near the front door of his ancient Victorian house, still crumbling from years of no one caring enough to fix it up. He turned to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator to see many cups of blood filling two shelves. Nick had gotten him the blood, but hadn't stuck around to watch him drink it.

Originally, he'd made sure he had enough to keep him going, so no one would suspect anything, but recently, he'd let his drinking slip away. It had been too long and throughout the day his body had grown cold. Colder than it ever had been before.

He shivered as he brought several of the cups to the sink and dumped them out, leaving them on the counter. He went back to the fridge for more, to hide his killing ways from the next owner of the house, when his teeth began to chatter and he unconsciously wrapped his arms around himself.

Greg turned to the livingroom and made his way to the couch, curling up into a ball. Maybe this was it. Maybe this was the end already. He hadn't thought it would come this quickly, but then he'd never attempted to kill himself before. Missing a meal was one thing, but missing so many he died was another.

His stomach rumbled as he curled up even further, digging his nails into the skin of his own arms until he'd drawn blood. His own blood. He struggled to hold still, to keep his mouth shut even though he knew he was alone in the house. A lone whimper escaped anyway.

Pounding. Pounding against wood. Pounding against the wood of the front steps. The front door banged open, startling him, though he didn't have the strength to get up.

"Gregory Hojem Sanders!" Nick's voice sounded pissed as he stomped into the room.

Greg heard him stumble and fall flat on the floor, letting out a hiss of air. A second or two passed before Nick got to his feet and looked around him.

"What the... Greg?" Now he sounded bewildered.

"I'm sorry," Greg whispered. "Didn't mean to leave that bag in the middle of the floor."

"G, what's going on?"

"Nothing. Thought I'd try a new wardrobe, that's all. Need to throw out the old first."

"You're lying."

Nick sat beside him, watching him shiver.

"No..."

"Then tell me what Jeremy was for."

"Jer... Jeremy?"

"I know you know who he is. He tried to come on to me in my own house. But I got the truth out of him. He told me what you wanted him to do. Then he gave me some blood."

"Nooo..." Greg shook his head.

"Why? Why did you do that?"

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, I'm tired of all this apologizing and lying. What's going on?"

Greg squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the tears building behind his eyelids.

"I don't want anyone else but you, G. Don't you know that?"

A insanely warm hand brushed across his jaw, then opened to curve around his neck.

"God, you're freezing! Did you try those chemicals again?"

"No... I swear..."

"Maybe some blood will help."

"No. No blood. Please."

Greg felt the couch cushions move and Nick's hand leave his skin as his boyfriend left the room. Nick swore under his breath, just loud enough for Greg to hear him from the couch.

"You're trying everything, aren't you?" Nick asked upon returning to the room.

"I'm..."

"Don't even say it. You know I can't let you do this. I thought we went over this already?"

"We did. But... Sara still hates me... I can kill you so easily and all our friends... I wish I could get to know them better... and even if I wanted to be with you forever, I can't. I really am sorry I dragged you into this mess."

Nick knelt on one knee and looked down at him.

"Shut up. You don't know what you're saying. I'm not sorry you dragged me into this."

"Why are you so ok with it, Nick? No one else would be."

Nick sighed. "I keep asking myself that question." Gently he smoothed his thumb over Greg's cool forehead. "But the truth is, I just am. I can't change that fact, just like I can't change the fact that I'm gay for my parent's benefit. I tried. And failed. And now I've finally realized that I don't want to change anything. You make me whole."

"Even if I don't die, I can't stay here forever because I don't age. People will begin to wonder and I have to keep moving."

"I know. And I'm actually ok with that. I thought it over and I'll go with you. Wherever you go, I'll go. I'd do anything for you."

Tears finally fell, rolling down his cold cheeks, nearly turning into ice along the way. No one... Nick didn't have to say it. He didn't have to say how he truly felt. No one else had ever gone out of their way to keep him alive and healthy.

"Hey," Nick's voice was soft, inviting, and warm. "Move over, babe."

Greg's stomach roared. "I could easily kill you."

"I know."

He shifted, feeling and hearing his knees pop. Nick slid in behind him, and wrapped his arms around him, holding him close in an attempt to warm him up.

Hot breath, and even hotter lips touched the back of his neck, making him moan into the touch.

"You need some blood Greg. And I'm not leaving you until you're safely back on your feet. I saw all those cups in the kitchen, and those you tried to dump. You were going to skip town on me, huh?"

"Yeah."

"I'm glad I caught you in time."

"I might not have made it anyway. I'm not sure I can stand up."

"Those chemicals got you good, didn't they. You're so much more mellow than you used to be."

"I should be trying to kill you right now."

"I wish you were."

No. No. Nick did not just say that. He didn't. Greg closed his eyes and put Nick's words out of his head.

"But me being a vampire... It's like I'm sick and I'll never get better."

Nick wrapped a leg around his, in an effort to share more body heat. When Greg opened his eyes again he watched as Nick took the sleeve of his white dress shirt and gently brushed the small bits of fresh blood from Greg's arm until he'd stopped bleeding.

"I'm still confused about Jeremy."

"What's to be confused about?"

"Why did you send him to me? Why did you tell him to jump my bones?"

Greg swallowed the large lump building in his throat.

"You're trying to push me away, aren't you." It wasn't a question.

"I just... I didn't want to break your heart when I left. That's all."

"Now you finally admit the truth. Thank you for that. Though I still don't understand how bringing Jeremy into this wouldn't break my heart. If you cared at all you would know bringing him into this has already done just that."

"I tried to pick someone just like me," Greg tried.

"I don't want anyone else, babe."

Greg managed to turn over in Nick's arms to face him. His tears flowed heavier, knowing he would have to say the two words Nick didn't want to hear him say again. How many times would he have to say them? How dense was he to continue putting himself into the same position over and over again?

"I feel like a stupid asshole," he whispered, hoping these words might be more welcome than another apology. "Wisdom does not come with age, apparently."

Nick let out a light chuckle. "Apparently."

Greg looked up into his boyfriend's face to see a small smile there. Nick brushed the tears from under his eyes before reaching over him to the floor. He heard paper rustling, and was surprised to see a plastic cup appear in front of him. He hadn't even seen Nick carrying anything when he'd arrived.

"Why don't you sit up and have a drink. Then you can get comfortable again. Ok?"

"Ok."

Greg let Nick win, and gulped down two cups of blood before curling back up into his warm arms.

"You certainly are a trying man, you know that, Greg?"

"I know. And I swear, I wish I wasn't."

"I wouldn't have you any other way."

* * *

A/N: There's only an one more chapter left! (Plus or minus an epilogue) *GASP!* I know. I know. But do you know how long I've had this idea sitting around, just waiting for me to write it? Yeah, it's been at least two years. So, I'm glad to get this done. And I'm especially glad you guys seem to be enjoying it. I apologize for the oddly timed updates, but my summer has been more crazy than originally planned with lots of vacation after getting laid off.

Now, I've been rehired (Thank God! Even though I'm not in the same location), so my days will be filled again and my nights will be spent trying to organize an original novel, as yet untitled, for November's National Novel Writing (dot)nanowrimo(dot)org. But, those of you who know me, know I cannot stay away from fanfic for too long, no matter how much I try to concentrate on that novel. The next piece you'll see from me should be "Sanctuary", which is a very long one-shot that drastically changes events from season one which, like a domino effect, changes the rest of the seasons.


	10. Chapter 10

CSI: Vampire's Picnic: Chapter Ten

Weeks passed again, only this time, Nick didn't leave Greg's side. He took some much needed vacation from work, as Grissom pushed him out the door. He told Greg he hadn't taken a vacation in three years for anyone, not even himself, and Greg wasn't surprised.

What did surprise him, however, were the items that started appearing at his house: pots, pans, bread, pasta, vegetables, a whole closet worth of clothes, many cans of paint, brushes, sanding tools, primer, even newer furniture that wasn't falling apart, bricks for the front door stairs, and new sod for the yard.

"Um... Nick? What are you doing?" Greg asked early one morning when his boyfriend had beat him to the shower and breakfast.

"Oh good, you're wearing your holey jeans. Here." Nick handed him a paint brush. "Start priming that wall over there," he said, pointing to the far livingroom wall.

"But... why?"

"Cuz I don't want you to ruin your good clothes?"

"No. Why am I priming the wall? I wish you would just tell me what's going on."

Nick set down the paint bucket he'd been holding to rest his hands on Greg's shoulders.

"Hun, you've said it yourself, you can't stay here forever. So, how do you expect to sell this place looking like a dump?"

"I bought this dump."

Greg had no idea Nick had an interior decorator inside him, but apparently he'd always liked fixing up old houses. Even trying to explain that his old Victorian might have foundation problems didn't dissuade Nick from wanting to make it look nice and inviting.

"I even bought sweet colors for the outside trim, so we can make this an authentic Victorian, like it should look. Yeah? Come on, G, I want you to be excited about this. I really do."

"I just... well..."

Nick leaned in and placed a gentle kiss to his lips, tugging on his bottom lip a little.

"I know you just want to be happy in life. Right?"

"Yeah?"

"What about this house? Why can't we make this house happy too? You and I can be happy together and we'll help this house at the same time. Perhaps even living in a warm place might lift your spirits I bet."

"Alright, sure."

"Good."

Nick leaned in for another sweet kiss which Greg welcomed with one of his own.

He'd been learning to let go a lot since their last confrontation. It wasn't easy trying to forget how much he wanted to be human. It wasn't easy to forget his worries so he could relax for the first time in his entire life and enjoy the time he had with Nick. But he was beginning to feel just how worth it, it actually was. Every time he saw his boyfriend smile at him a warm feeling hit the pit of his stomach and spread throughout the rest of his body. Every time Nick gave him an unexpected hug just because, instinct tugged on his heart, telling him this was forever even if Nick's life would be much shorter than his own.

* * *

Part way through their work on the house, while Greg was finally painting a coat of khaki colored paint on the livingroom walls and Nick was polishing the hardwood diningroom floor, there was a knock at the door.

Nick was quick to answer it while Greg watched from his perch high up on a ladder to see what door-to-door salesman wanted to sell them something. He was shocked, however, to see someone he knew standing there.

"Ah, Nick. I see you're still alive," Sara's ice cold voice almost broke through the warm atmosphere of the house.

"Yeah, so I am," Nick said with a smile. "Come on in. Don't mind the mess. We'll head out to the porch which is in better shape."

"Nick? What's she doing here?"

"Nothing, G. Why don't you put the paint away for now. I think it's time for a break anyway."

Nick did his best to look nonchalant about the odd situation, but Greg caught sight of a glint in his eyes as he climbed down from the ladder.

Nick led Sara out to the porch while Greg put the paint away.

Another knock hit the front door. Greg sighed and went to answer it, seeing as Nick was busy.

"Why am I not surprised?"

Sophia stood before him.

"Excuse me?"

"First Sara, and now you. Did Nick invite the entire department or is this a vampire only party?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Nick didn't tell me anything other than be here at this time. I'm assuming he didn't tell you anything either, then?"

"You got that right. But since I actually like you, I'll let you in. Come on back. The party seems to be on the porch, according to Nick."

Sophia snorted and followed him back to the others.

The porch hadn't been painted yet, but Nick had given it new deck furniture for the time being, and now Greg understood why.

"So what's this all about, Nick? I wish you'd told me you were going to invite guests into my house."

"I'm sorry G. But this seemed like the only way I could get this to happen."

"Get what to happen?" Sara asked.

"We're all caught up in this... I'm not sure what to call it really. It's not a problem, not unless we make it one. I wanted us to talk about this, and come to some sort of answer, or..."Greg stared at his boyfriend, wondering what the heck he was getting at and wishing he would cut to the chase already.

"It's as simple as acceptance," Sophia spoke up. "Am I right?" She looked toward Nick.

He nodded. "Yeah, that's it. That's what I was thinking."

"I still don't get it."

"Nick's already done a fine job of accepting that Greg's a vampire," Sophia explained to Sara. "And caring for him anyway. He doesn't let that one detail get in the way. But you and Greg both still have work to do."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Sara, I just wish you could accept Greg for who he is and not have such a problem with it."

"I don't have a problem with it, Nick. The problem I have is where he chose to live."

"We won't be here forever, Sara."

She rolled her eyes. "I know you won't be. But until he leaves, I'm going to have a problem with him here."

"Then what's my problem?" Greg looked between his boyfriend and his one vampire friend, feeling hurt that they would both suggest he had one.

"You need to accept who you are and learn to live with it. I know the lengths to which you've gone to try and change yourself and..."

"I've already had this conversation with Nick." Greg found himself staring at the concrete floor. "I destroyed my DNA several times, but it just kept repairing itself." He looked up again. "I couldn't find a way to make it stop."

"Wow, an insecure vampire with low self-esteem, who would have guessed? Usually the venom makes people more gung-ho about killing, not less."

"Sara, shut up. Stop trying to put him down all the time. At least he had the guts to try to change. Do you have any idea how painful it is?"

"No. And I don't ever want to try because it's stupid. I like myself just the way I am."

"Right, because your icy personality is befitting for a vampire. You're just like those in the movies," Greg shot back.

"You know a long time ago I was in a movie," Sara smirked, showing off her fangs as she let them grow out of her gums. "It was called 'Night of the Vampire' and guess who I played?"

"Never heard of it."

"Of course not. Because I killed the entire crew before it was finished. It was an amazing blood bath. God, if only I could do that again!" Her eyes gleamed as she looked at Nick her evil smile growing.

Greg was out of his seat and standing in front of him within seconds.

"Don't you even think of touching him!"

"And what if I was?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Those chemicals may have dulled a few things in me, but they certainly didn't dull my feelings! If you touch him..."

"You'll what, Greg? Kill me? You know you can't do that."

"Sure I can. I'll tie you up and watch you starve to death."

Sophia got up and moved to stand between them.

"Ok, guys. Ok. Calm down. Alright? You both need to stop this. Sara, he's not going anywhere for awhile. Accept it. Or move on. He never came here with an intent to get in your way or hurt you, but ever since you two met you've been hurting him. So, the terms are this, either you shut up and leave both him and Nick alone, or you get to leave town. And I won't take no for an answer."

Sara grumbled to herself, as she glowered at the three of them.

Nick reached out a hand and pulled Greg back onto his lap but Greg would have none of it. He wrenched out of his grip and stood up again.

"G..."

"No. I will never be calm while she's in the same room. Never. Not after everything she's done to me. To you. To us. And I can make that a promise. She's not trustworthy."

"Fine," Sara sighed. "But if you ever enter my territory again after this, after you leave Vegas this time, that's it. I won't take it lightly."

"I wouldn't dream of coming within ten feet of you if I had a choice."

"Good. Then don't."

Sara pushed up from her chair, knocking it over, and left by the porch door so she wouldn't have to walk back through the house.

"I guess we can say that went about as well as could be expected."

"Yeah, I guess so."

Sophia returned to her seat and Greg to his, though he spanned the distance between himself and Nick and took his boyfriend's hand in his.

"You're lucky, Greg," Sophia said, a smile in her eyes. "Not many people would go as far for someone as Nick, here, has gone for you. Don't let him go."

He turned a grin toward Nick. "I'll try not to."

Nick squeezed his hand. "I've got another surprise for you."

"What now? A hot bikini babe is mine for the taking all month long? And she'll be doing double duty in bed?" He sighed. "Nick, you know I don't do babes. Or is it a hunk?" Sounding just like a kid at Christmas he asked, "Did you get me a hunk?"

Nick let out a bark of laughter. "I love your humor, G. And no, it's not a babe. I know what you like and what you don't like. You actually have some friends coming over in two hours to hang out and enjoy the view of the lake."

Greg shook his head in confusion. "I do?"

"Yeah. You're always complaining about your lack of friends, so I took the liberty of inviting over everyone from the lab. We're having a cookout."

"I..." Greg hoped the shock wasn't radiating on his face. "I've never had a cookout before."

"I get to help you experience something new? Wow... I never imagined getting to do that with someone who's almost a hundred and twenty years older than me."

"We're not telling them the truth, Nick."

"I didn't say that. We won't tell them, no. But it'll be ok. I see a normal life in your future."

Tears formed in Greg's eyes. "God, Nick, how come you always know just the right way to move me to tears? Thank you. Thank you so much."

"Because I know you. And there's no need to thank me. It's only what I'm here for, babe."

"You know this life won't be easy for either of you, right?" Sophia asked.

"It hasn't been so far, but I'm pretty sure it'll get at least a little easier from here."

"Good."

* * *

Greg was surrounded by humans laughing and talking, enjoying the hamburgers Nick had cooked on the grill and everything others had brought with them from potato salad to chocolate chip cookies.

He laughed at the southern joke Bobby had told, but underneath the facade he'd thrown up only seconds ago, he wasn't finding very much funny.

Nick happened by then and rested a hand on his shoulder for a brief moment. As he was about to continue past, Greg grabbed his wrist and squeezed. Hard.

Nick stopped. "G?"

Sophia began a slow walk over to them, her eyes locked on Greg.

"Not doing so good," he urgently whispered into Nick's ear.

"Hungry?"

He nodded.

"Alright. I'll be right back."

Nick wasn't gone ten seconds it seemed before he was returning with a travel mug in his hands. He gave it to Greg and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him in close as Greg gulped the contents of the mug.

"Better?"

"Much."

Sophia stopped only a few feet away but kept her eyes on Greg for a couple of extra moments until someone else grabbed her attention.

Greg rested his head against Nick's shoulder, forgetting for a moment who they were with. Their coworkers didn't know it, but they had Nick to thank for saving their lives just then. With each passing day, his hunger returned and along with it, his energy, making it more important that he stick to his strict diet least he get himself into trouble.

Something was wrong. Greg could feel it instantly as Nick's arm tightened around him. He blinked and looked around to see that the light banter had stopped and all of their guests were now staring at them.

Nick cleared his throat, but said nothing. Greg straightened up, but didn't move Nick's arm from his waist.

From where she stood beside Ronnie, Catherine sent them a wink and a smile.

"So what were you saying about the minister who'd lost his bicycle?" she reminded the tech.

"Oh! Right..." He continued with the joke and soon everyone else was back in their conversations along with a few odd glances in the direction of Nick and Greg.

"You two have been stumping me for months," Warrick said, appearing at their side.

"Yeah? How so?"

"I couldn't determine if you hated each other or if you were actually more than friends. I just didn't want to ask in case I was wrong on both counts."

"Looks like you were right on one of them."

"No wonder you suddenly took a vacation out of nowhere," Warrick chuckled.

Knowing he was one of Nick's closest friends before he'd arrived on the scene, Greg took Nick's hand away from his hip and stepped out of his embrace.

"G?"

"I'm gonna leave you two to talk while I mingle with friends." He smiled as he put a slight emphasis on the last word.

"Of course."

Their hands briefly touched as Greg left him.

"You seem much happier than I think I've ever seen you," Warrick was saying.

"Congratulations Greggo!" Catherine exclaimed as he neared the ex-stripper. "You scored a sexy cowboy. I didn't think anyone was going to capture his heart."

Greg sighed wistfully, letting his smile light up his face. Taking the job at LVPD had changed his life, and though it wasn't in the way he'd been wanting, it was most definitely for the better.

* * *

A/N: And yes, there is an epilogue coming! Sweet, huh? Yeah, I thought so too. So, it might be a happy ending... but then again...


	11. Epilogue

CSI: Vampire's Picnic: Epilogue

A/N: Did I mention I was writing this last bit in someone else's point of view? Yup. I am. So do let me know what you think of waiting until the very end for a new perspective. Honestly, this part was especially fun to write after the last two chapters for some reason so I hope you like it!

* * *

"Happy birthday, Greg."

Nick looked over Greg's shoulder to see the Best Buy gift card the AV tech had gotten him.

"Awesome. Arch, you knew just what I wanted!"

The large group burst into laughter as they sat around the picnic table in Greg's backyard.

"And what about me, G?" Nick asked, pretending to feel hurt. "Don't you have any faith that I know just what you want?"

Greg turned to face him and grinned. Leaning in, he gave him a chaste kiss. "Of course I do. And you would be the last person here to give me anything. So?" He held his hand out.

Nick's heart pounded inside his chest. He knew from what Greg had told him that his boyfriend could read his mind on occasion, but so far he hadn't given any indication that he had overheard anything about his birthday present. He prayed that he hadn't. He wanted it to be a surprise.

"Nicky?"

Nick shook his head. "Sorry... I... uh..."

"Are you ok?"

Looking around the table he saw the eyes of the entire LVPD Crime Lab on him.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Warm hands curved over his own.

"You're shaking, hun."

"No, no, I'm ok. Really. Just nervous."

"Nervous? Why are you nervous?"

He blew out a quick breath of air. It was time. Now or never.

"Greg..." He turned to face him full on. "There's something I've never told you before... something I've never told anyone... but I've thought it... every time I'm around you... I... well... I love you, Greg."

Nick blushed a furious red, almost wishing their friends hadn't been there for his slightly awkward declaration, even though he knew they wouldn't tease him about it later. If Greg accepted his gift then they would have all the time in the world for privacy later and his announcement in front of their friends would be all the more poignant.

Greg blinked. "You... you really love me?"

"Yeah, I really do."

A chorus of awwws filled the air.

Greg's face split into a wide grin before he attacked Nick with a big hug and a sloppy kiss.

"I've been waiting for you to say that for so long!"

Their audience laughed again but Nick had already tuned them out. Just then he only had eyes and ears for Greg.

And then he heard it. A small whisper in his ear, but one he would never forget as long as he lived.

"I love you too, Nick. I really, really do. I swear it!"

Nick felt his own face brake into a smile matching Greg's. From his pocket he brought out a small box and pressed it into Greg's hands before they let go of each other.

"What's this?"

Greg took the box and flipped it open. Nick watched as his breath caught in his throat and his eyes went glassy.

"Oh my... Nicky..."

He pulled out one of the two silver bands and stared at it as the crowd around them gasped.

"Greg..." Nick struggled to swallow the saliva building in his mouth. "Would you spend forever with me?"

He wasn't at all surprised to see tears suddenly falling from Greg's eyes as his boyfriend looked up at him through long lashes.

"Yes. I... I would. If forever were an option I would do it in an instant."

"Even if forever wasn't a possibility?"

Greg swallowed hard. "Yes." His voice was firm. "Even if we couldn't do forever together."

"Good."

Nick took the ring from Greg's hand and slipped it on his left ring finger.

"Congratulations!"

"I never thought I'd see the day you wanted to get married, Nick," Warrick congratulated them.

"Thanks man." Nick turned to the rest of their friends. "I never thought I'd see the day he would actually say yes."

Several friends chuckled.

He squeezed Greg's hand.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted us." Greg squeezed back as he slipped the other ring onto Nick's finger.

"Apology accepted, but not needed."

"Well, your gift certainly trumps ours," Catherine sighed. "I could never come up with something that good."

Someone giggled.

Greg wrapped an arm around Nick and rested his head on his now fiance's shoulder.

"No offence, Cath, but you're not my type."

Nick grinned. "And I don't share either."

"Well, now that you've officially scored the sexy cowboy, I think I'm gonna head home and let you two have your time alone."

She looked around at all of the other party goers and gave them all her patented evil eye glare.

"Oh, that reminds me," David said. "I've got that thing to do!"

"Right!"

While Nick wished the guests would stay longer for Greg's benefit, he also couldn't wait until they were gone to give Greg the rest of his birthday gift.

"Oh, hey, I just wanted to say I really like what you've done with the house," Bobby spoke up as he got ready to leave. "Especially the trim. It reminds me of a sunset over a rainforest. Nice work guys."

"Thanks." Now it was Greg's turn to blush a little. "I still can't believe we painted the whole house in sage green. But it does look good, doesn't it?"

"Hell yeah," Warrick exclaimed. "Not a color I would've picked either, but I'll admit it does look good."

Sophia was the first guest to wish Greg another happy birthday before leaving the party. She was followed out only moments later by Catherine, Bobby, Archie, and the rest of the Crime Lab's night shift.

Nick sat down heavily on the bench of the picnic table once everyone had gone. Greg straddled it, facing him.

"I can't thank you enough, Nicky, for everything you've ever done for me. Especially for this party."

Nick reached out and took his left hand in his. "There's something else that goes with this ring," he said, pulling it off Greg's finger.

"What are you doing?"

"I couldn't say this with everyone else here. But there's an inscription."

He pointed to the inside of the band where a single word had been written in script: 'Eternity'.

"I mean that. In every sense of the word. I want to permanently give myself to you for the rest of your life. I've thought long and hard about it and I'm ready."

He watched Greg's eyes cloud over as the true meaning of his words hit home.

"I won't do that to you, Nick. I can't. So many things could go wrong."

"I talked to Sophia and she said she would do it. As long as you're ok with it."

"But... you're human. You can do things I can't. You really want to give that up?"

"You're my family, Greg." He put the ring back on his finger. "I don't have anyone else, and I don't want anyone else. Remember, I love you. I would do anything for you. Besides, the criminal population could stand to be reduced a little. Don't you think?"

"Drugs mess up your system for awhile so I don't do druggies anymore."

Nick chuckled. "Then we won't do druggies."

"How long have you been thinking about this?"

"Since you first told me the truth."

"That long?"

"Yeah."

"I can't believe I never heard those thoughts. What did she say specifically?"

"That this should be easy. And if I start right off with only a few cups a day I'll get used to it faster than both of you. She's also got a whole body waiting in the wings just in case."

"Has she done this before?"

"No."

Greg reached forward and pulled Nick into a hug, burrowing his face into Nick's chest.

"I'm so scared."

"I know you are," Nick whispered.

"And you're not?"

Greg lifted his head and looked up at him. Nick kissed him on the lips, then on his nose.

"I'm terrified."

"You don't look it."

"That's because I've got you right here with me."

"When?"

"When? When what?"

"When is she doing this?"

Nick swallowed, preparing himself for the worst of reactions.

"She's ready now. But if you're not..." he trailed off.

"It's not my choice to make, Nick." Greg sat up, resting his hands on Nick's shoulders. "If you're ready now, then we'll do it now."

"Alright. But... you're ok with this? Really?"

Greg leaned into him and gave him a slow, gentle kiss. "I don't want to lose you, Nick."

"You won't. I promise. Come on."

Nick got to his feet and brought Greg with him.

Sophia was waiting for them in the kitchen when they returned to the house.

Holding onto Greg's hand, Nick nodded and she pushed herself away from the table, leading them both to the bedroom. Greg's hand jerked from his as they passed through the diningroom. A man was huddled in the corner, his hands and ankles handcuffed together so he couldn't escape.

Sophia didn't say anything about the man and neither did Nick. He only briefly glanced in his direction, but didn't take note of his features, knowing he would be the one to kill the man later. He took hold of Greg's hand again and pulled him along.

In the bedroom, the detective pulled out four pairs of handcuffs and began attaching them to each post on the bed.

"I don't want to take any chances," she said, motioning for him to lay down.

Greg turned away to face the wall.

Knowing there was nothing he could do to comfort his fiancé, Nick left him and approached the bed. Instructed to take his shirt off, he dropped it into the laundry basket in the closet before Sophia handcuffed his wrists and ankles to the bed.

"Greg?" Sophia called. "Greg, I need your help."

He turned back, a look of full blown shock covering his face as she instructed him to straddle Nick and hold his body further in place. Fear filled his eyes when he looked down at Nick.

"I love you," Nick whispered.

Greg didn't respond for a few seconds and Nick wondered if he would, but then his lips were moving and words were leaving his mouth, "I love you too."

Sharp fangs bit into the skin of Nick's wrist, making him cry out in pain. Sophia had told him this would hurt, but he still hadn't been prepared for the suffering he would have to endure. Greg's grip on him tightened and his body weight adjusted to his now writhing body. Pain coursed through him. He screamed, and screamed, and screamed. He could feel her mouth against his skin, her fangs inside his body, and the venom seeping into his system, stinging and burning through every vein and every organ. He could feel nothing else.

Sounds escaped his mouth even after he'd ran out of breath, but whether he was screaming or talking, perhaps mumbling as he gasped for air, he had no clue.

He saw Greg on top of him, saw the anguish filling his eyes and tears dripping onto his own face, but he couldn't feel the weight of him, or the wet stains accumulating on his skin. Unconsciously, he struggled to escape, to get free from the pain, but both the cuffs and his fiancé held him still.

Nick clenched his jaw shut, but couldn't stop the whimpers from escaping as the fangs left his wrist and a hand clamped down on the wounds, keeping him from bleeding out.

"Give him that cup over there."

Greg looked over to the nightstand and grabbed the cup Sophia had nodded towards. He lifted Nick's head and helped him to sip its contents as Sophia bandaged the bite marks she'd inflicted.

Sweet, thick blood slid down his throat, filling his stomach. It wasn't bitter, and didn't taste metallic. Instead, it reminded him, though not taste wise, of a good steak dinner with a baked potato and plenty of vegetables. Or Thanksgiving dinner. His eyes dropped shut even as he struggled to hold them open. He was so keyed up and tense, in so much pain, yet so tired all of a sudden...

* * *

Pain hummed through his veins. He heard a moan and realized it had come from himself as he blinked his eyes open. Everything around him was blurry and the sleepy seeds in the corners of his eyes were not helping. He tried to wipe them away, but his arm wouldn't move. He shook his head to wake himself up. A whimper left his throat as his body continued to burn from the venom.

Warm hands cupped his chin, forcing his head to stop moving.

"Shhhh. Nicky, calm down. It's ok. It's ok. You're alright. I'm right here."

Thumbs wiped at his eyes for him and before long he was looking up into the beautiful face of his fiancé, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Here."

Greg took a cup Sophia was offering him and he helped Nick to sip it down.

Trying to gulp the blood faster, Nick remembered what had happened. He stopped accepting the blood into his mouth, refusing the rest. He wouldn't drink someone's blood. No. It was wrong. So wrong.

"Nick, drink it."

His stomach growled, long and low. The humming pain grew harsher. His blood felt like it was eating away at his own flesh, as his organs twisted themselves into a tight knot.

"You've been asleep for twenty-four hours, Nicky. You need this. Please drink it." Greg's voice was quiet, but insistent.

Seeing the worry begin to cloud Greg's brown eyes, he did as he was told. The pain lessened, though not completely.

"You feeling ok?" Greg asked as he set the cup back on the nightstand.

"Still hurts," Nick mumbled. "So stiff..."

"You've been tied up, spread-eagled on the bed, that's why. Do you promise not to bolt on me? I'll un-handcuff you."

"I promise," he gasped.

A prickling sensation came over him for a brief moment when Sophia left the room after he was released from his bonds.

His muscles were so stiff he could hardly move them.

"Give yourself some time," Greg said. "You'll feel better within a few days. Soon as you've had enough blood."

Seeing the love in Greg's eyes a thought occurred to him, _Only a vampire can love you for eternity. _

Greg laughed and rolled his eyes.

_Ever the romantic. _

His lips hadn't moved. Had they?

_Greg?_ Doing his best to ignore the distress of his body, he decided to see if he could push his thoughts out into the universe beyond his own mind.

_Nick._

Greg was laughing now.

_Wouldn't it be funny if you could hear my thoughts like I can hear yours?_

_I think I can._

His eyes widened in shock.

_You can?_

_Sounds like it. _

Now it was Nick's turn to start laughing, until the distress returned full force. He stopped and clamped his mouth shut to hold in any sounds of pain he might emit. He would suffer willingly for the next few days, just to be with Greg. Love always came with a price and this was his, among a few other things.

He still wasn't sure just how he would say goodbye to his friends and co-workers. He knew he would always miss them, but he also knew that following his heart was the right thing to do. The only thing to do.

"You ok?" Greg asked out loud.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be alright."

"Good."

Greg lay down beside him and wrapped an arm around him. "I hear Salt Lake City has a good housing market. What do you think?"

"I think it sounds perfect."


End file.
